Recuerdos de infancia
by Sherry Furude
Summary: A algunos, Gin les parece frío, calculador, sanguinario... pero, ¿y si detrás de esa dura fachada se escondiera un niño inocente traumatizado por un horroroso pasado? Un nuevo fic, regalito de Reyes, de mi personaje favorito. Aviso: es algo duro.
1. La niña de ojos color cielo

**Konnichiwa! He aquí mi nuevo fic, que todavía estoy escribiendo e iré subiendo cuando pueda. Aviso de que es algo duro debido a algo que empezara a verse que va a pasar a partir del capítulo 2 pero no llega hasta el 4. Así que, si véis que os va a afectar mucho, no lo leáis. Aunque, si queréis saber el secreto de los padres de Gin, leedlo. Los reviews, tanto de elogios cómo de críticas, tienen la puerta abierta. Y bueno, sin más, os dejo disfrutar de este regalo de Reyes. Besos,**

**Sherry Furude**

* * *

**Cap. 1: La niña de ojos color cielo.**

-¡Mamo-chan! –gritó un niño de pelo rubio y rizado.

-¡Peque! –insistió un chico idéntico al primero, pero unos centímetros más alto.

Un lindo niño de 3 años miró a sus hermanos. Tenía el pelo rubio como ellos, pero liso y largo hasta la cintura. El flequillo le tapaba parcialmente sus ojos verdes.

-¿Sí? –les contestó.

El chico de pelo rizado más alto cerró uno de sus grandes ojos castaños con un gesto de resignación.

-Hay que ver, Mamoru, –suspiró- ¡estás dormido!

-Va, déjalo, Heiji -le dijo su gemelo mientras clavaba su pala en la tierra- Tiene sólo 3 años.

-¿Y? Sólo tiene dos años menos que nosotros, Keiji –le contestó Heiji tras derribar de una palmada el castillo de tierra que acababa de hacer.

-Dos años es mucho –argumentó su gemelo- Dentro de dos años, nosotros ya estaremos en segundo de Primaria… ¿Te imaginas?

-¡Eh! –exclamó Mamoru, al ver que sus hermanos parecían haberse olvidado de él. Heiji y Keiji le miraron- ¿Qué queríais?

-¡Ah, sí, Mamo-chan! –recordó Heiji- Ve a pedirle a mamá la pala azul.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber el pequeño.

-Necesitamos una pala más grande –le explicó Keiji asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Vale, ahora vuelvo.

Mamoru se levantó y comenzó a caminar. No le agradaba mucho tener que dejar de jugar, aunque se alegró al pensar que quizá su madre le diera algún caramelo cuando descubriera lo bueno que era, haciendo siempre caso de sus hermanos. Intentando recordar dónde estaba su madre, paseó la mirada por el parque, y la vio. Estaba sentada en un banco junto a otra mujer, con la que charlaba animadamente. A Mamoru su madre le parecía la mujer más guapa y más buena del mundo, por lo que le hacía muy feliz tener que su pelo fuera como el de ella, rubio y liso. Sus hermanos, a diferencia de él, habían sacado el pelo rizado de su abuelo materno, que había muerto poco después del nacimiento de Mamoru.

Mientras contemplaba a su madre, sintió el impulso de girarse. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la corazonada de que detrás suya había algo muy importante, y que debía verlo. Así que se giró.

Y entonces la vio.

Su mirada se había cruzado con la de una linda niña de ojos celestes.

Parecía de su edad, y se encontraba a unos metros de él. El viento movía su media melena de color castaño rojizo, y exhibía un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro redondeado. Vestía una camiseta azul celeste a juego con sus ojos y un pantalón corto de color arena. Calzaba unas simples deportivas blancas.

Le pareció muy guapa.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, manteniéndose mutuamente la mirada, durante lo que a Mamoru le pareció una eternidad. Y es que, realmente, ¿qué motivo había para desviarla? Mamoru se sentía petrificado por esos preciosos ojos del color del cielo, y no le apetecía romper el hechizo.

Tras mucho rato, cuando estuvo satisfecho de contemplar a la chica en silencio, dio un paso hacia ella. La niña se sorprendió, aunque no retrocedió. Mamoru continuó avanzando hasta que se encontró a unos centímetros de ella y la saludó:

-Hola.

-Ho…hola… -tartamudeó la niña, notablemente nerviosa.

-Me llamo Mamoru, –la informó con una sonrisa- aunque todos me dicen Mamo-chan. ¿Y tú?

-Yo… -contestó la pequeña con timidez mientras miraba fijamente el suelo- yo me llamo Shiho, pero me suelen llamar Shi-chan.

Los dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio un buen rato.

-¿Quieres que juguemos a algo? –dijo finalmente Mamoru.

-Bueno –contestó la niña.

-¿A qué?

Los dos se quedaron callados otro rato, pensando en a qué podían jugar.

-¿A científicos? –propuso la niña tras mucho rato.

-¿Cómo se juega a eso? –preguntó Mamoru, extrañado- Nunca he oído ese juego.

La niña se sentó en el suelo, y él se sentó junto a ella.

-Es fácil. Consiste en jugar a inventar cosas –le explicó. Al ver que el niño mantenía la misma expresión de extrañeza, continuó explicando-: Por ejemplo, haces un agujerito en la tierra, así –la pequeña introdujo su dedo índice en la tierra, creando un hueco más o menos alargado, y lo sacó- Luego, echas dentro los ingredientes. Por ejemplo, piedras –se sacó un puñado de piedrecitas del bolsillo y echó un par en el agujero- Aunque puedes jugar a que son otra cosa, como sal o azúcar, o alguna cosa rara –añadió, mirando a los ojos a su nuevo amigo. Se guardó las piedras y prosiguió-: Ahora, echas otra cosa, como… -recorrió la zona con la vista, en busca de algo.

-¿Por qué no le echas saliva? –propuso Mamoru.

-¡Qué buena idea! –exclamó- Y podemos hacer como que la saliva es algo mágico –la niña lanzó un escupitajo dentro del pequeño hoyo- Bueno, y ahora, remueves –removió el contenido del hoyo con un dedo- ¡y ya está!

-¿Y qué es lo que está? –quiso saber Mamoru.

-Pues… -la niña pensó durante unos instantes- un antídoto para un veneno, por ejemplo.

-¡Qué divertido! –exclamó Mamoru- ¡Yo también quiero jugar a científico!

En unos minutos, el suelo alrededor de los dos niños se encontró lleno de pequeños agujeros llenos de diversos ingredientes para el juego: pétalos de flores, piedras, ramitas, barro…

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, el Sol ya había descendido sobre el horizonte, y una luz anaranjada iluminaba el parque. De pronto, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro se agachó junto a ellos y tocó el hombro de Shiho.

-Eh, Shi-chan –le dijo con voz suave. No parecía superar los 10 años- Ya es hora de irse a casa.

-Jo… -protestó la pequeña- ¿Ya?

-Sí, ya es muy tarde –en ese momento, la chica reparó en la presencia de Mamoru- Vaya, ¿has hecho un nuevo amigo, Shiho?

El niño, sin saber aún quién podía ser aquella chica, se apresuró a presentarse:

-Me llamo Mamoru, y tengo 3 años.

La chica de pelo oscuro se rió.

-Vaya, pues yo soy Akemi. Soy la hermana mayor de Shiho –explicó. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, algo preocupada- ¿Y tus padres? ¿No están aquí?

En ese momento, Mamoru reparó en que se suponía que había ido a pedirle una pala a su madre, y que sus hermanos debían de seguir esperando.

-Ah… -dudó- Mi mamá debería de estar…

-¡Mamoru! –exclamó una voz femenina.

El interpelado se giró y vio a su madre, que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa. Sus hermanos iban junto a ella.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó Mamoru, y se corrió al encuentro con su madre. Se abrazó a la falda de su vestido e inspiró el delicioso perfume de su madre, una mezcla de manzanas y fresas- ¡He hecho una nueva amiga! ¡Ella, ella! –exclamó señalando a Shiho.

-Mamoru, está mal señalar… -lo regañó su madre. Sus ojos castaños brillaron con reproche.

-No pasa nada –se apresuró a decir Akemi, que se había acercado, junto a su hermana, a la mujer- Soy Akemi Miyano, mucho gusto –se presentó. Luego, señaló a su hermana- Ésta es mi hermana, Shiho, la niña que se ha hecho amiga de su hijo.

-Encantada, Akemi. Yo soy Ryoko Takatsui, la madre de Mamoru –se presentó- Es muy bonito que hayas venido a recoger a tu hermana –comentó con una sonrisa- Tus padres deben de estar muy contentos contigo.

-Ya… –susurró, con una expresión algo triste- Si nos disculpa, ya es tarde, debemos irnos ya a casa mi hermana y yo. Hasta otro día –se despidió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una de las salidas del parque.

-¡Hasta otra! –se despidió Ryoko.

-¡Hasta otra, Shi-chan! –exclamó Mamoru, agitando su mano en el aire.

-¡Hasta otra, Mamo-chan! –le correspondió la niña, agitando también su manita.

Cuando la pequeña desapareció, al doblar una esquina, Mamoru bajó la mano. Una suave brisa primaveral le revolvió el pelo, y su madre lo tomó de la mano para encaminarse hacia su casa.


	2. Las discusiones

**Konnichiwa! ¡Aquí llego con el segundo capítulo! Quiero agradecer públicamente a ShihoShVG por su review (Merci! Acabo de enterarme por tu perfil que eres francesa ^^U), así como a todas las personas que han leído el anterior capítulo, aunque no reviewaran. Bueno, y, sin más dilación, os dejo aquí el segundo capítulo, en el que ya se ve más o menos por dónde irán los tiros. ¡Besos!**

* * *

**Cap. 2: Las discusiones.**

-¿Cómo quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños, Mamoru? –preguntó la mujer de cabello rubio.

Su hijo, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio, mordisqueando la galleta que tenía en su mano. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa del salón, y frente a Mamoru, que acababa de merendar, aún estaba su gran taza verde claro, ahora vacía.

-Dentro de unas semanas cumplirás los seis años –insistió ella- ¿No te emociona?

-Ayer os escuché –dijo de repente el niño. Sus ojos verdes miraban con seriedad a su madre.

-¿De… de qué hablas, cariño? –preguntó su madre, notablemente nerviosa- No sé de qué…

-Estabais discutiendo, como siempre –explicó Mamoru. Bajó la vista, y comenzó a mover en círculos su dedo- Y paraste en cuanto yo entré al salón. Aunque a él no parecía importarle que yo estuviera allí.

-Mamoru, ¿qué…? Yo no estaba discutiendo con nadie –repuso ella, aún más nerviosa- Serán imaginaciones tuyas, yo no…

-Él no está –Mamoru volvió a mirar a su madre, muy serio- No tienes que temer que nos escuche, porque no está. Y aunque estuviera, no tienes que tener miedo; yo te protegería –su madre se quedó callada- Ayer te oí discutiendo con –las palabras se resistieron en los labios de Mamoru, hasta que finalmente las sustituyó por una sola- Kenzo.

-No deberías llamar a así a tu padre –lo cortó Ryoko, tajante, aunque seguía nerviosa- Es tu padre, ¿por qué nunca lo llamas "papá", como hacen tus hermanos?

Mamoru frunció su infantil ceño, y se resistió a responder a su madre. "Porque lo odio", habría dicho. Sí odiaba a su padre. Pero sabía bien que el sentimiento era recíproco. Su padre nunca había demostrado ni el más mínimo afecto por él, y, aunque muchos decían que era sólo porque se preocupaba, Mamoru nunca había vislumbrado la menor preocupación en el rostro de su padre cuando a él le había pasado algo.

Pero el colmo era que discutiera con ella. Mamoru idolatraba a su madre, y le enfurecía ver que su padre discutía con la mujer a la que se suponía que debía amar.

-Os oí –volvió a la carga Mamoru- Oí que discutías, que le decías que no usaba sus contactos en la Organización, y cosas así. Y también que nunca me hace caso, ni tampoco a mis hermanos.

-Mamoru, -intervino Ryoko- debes de entender que… a veces –dudó al usar la expresión- tu padre y yo… discutimos. Pero no pasa nada, es normal.

-¡No es normal! –exclamó Mamoru- ¡Nunca he escuchado a nadie de mi clase decir que sus padres discuten!

-¡Porque no lo dicen!

Nuevamente, Mamoru frunció el ceño.

-Mamoru, no debes de volver a espiarnos. No está nada bien espiar, y si te vuelvo a pillar, te castigaré sin jugar con Shi-chan –lo amenazó.

-¡No! –exclamó el pequeño- ¡No vale! ¡Sabes lo que me gusta jugar con Shi-chan!

Su madre sonrió con picardía.

-Justo por eso. Así no volverás a espiarnos.

Tras un rato en silencio, Mamoru susurró:

-Yo sólo quiero protegerte.

Tras las palabras del pequeño, un incómodo silencio se hizo en el salón. Durante un rato, lo único que se escuchó en la sala fueron sus respiraciones y el sonido que hacían los pájaros que pasaban junto al ventanal que daba al jardín. De pronto, se escuchó como la puerta se abría y una voz infantil exclamando:

-¡Ya estamos aquí!

Ryoko se levantó de un salto, como impulsada por un resorte, y se dirigió al vestíbulo.

-Ya hemos vuelto, mamá –escuchó Mamoru a su hermano Heiji. ¿O era Keiji? Las voces de ambos eran iguales, incluso para alguien que convivía con ellos día tras día.

Mamoru estiró sus esqueléticas piernecillas hasta tocar el suelo con los pies y se bajó de la silla. Se guardó en un bolsillo la galleta a medio comer que aún sostenía en una mano y se marchó a su cuarto; no le apetecía actuar frente a sus hermanos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la conversación que acababa de tener con su madre nunca hubiera existido. Aunque pasó junto a los tres, no dijo una palabra y subió corriendo las escaleras. En cuanto llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con fuerza y así se aisló del resto de la casa.

Mamoru se quedó allí dentro el resto de la tarde, escuchando cómo los demás integrantes de su familia hablaban y caminaban por la casa. Nadie llamó a su puerta; sabían que, si la cerraba, significaba que estaba enfurruñado y no quería hablar con nadie.

Al anochecer, poco antes de la hora de cenar, finalmente salió de su cuarto. Tomó un pasillo y se encaminó al cuarto de sus hermanos. Entró sin llamar y se sentó en la alfombra de color naranja que cubría todo el suelo. La habitación era muy colorida, con estanterías verdes y azules que sostenían juguetes, libros y cómics; dos camas, una a cada lado de la habitación; un escritorio doble de color rojo con una silla blanca y otra negra, y las paredes cubiertas de papel pintado con manchas de todos los colores del arcoíris. Heiji y Keiji, que leían mangas sentados junto a sus respectivas camas, levantaron la mirada en cuanto su hermano entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa, peque? –preguntó Heiji, dejando el cómic que leía abierto sobre su cama, cuya colcha era amarilla hasta la mitad y, desde ahí hacia abajo, verde.

-Pareces enfadado –apuntó Keiji, dejando también su cómic sobre su cama, que tenía los mismos colores que la de su hermano pero al revés.

-Vosotros también escuchasteis ayer cuando discutieron mamá y él, ¿verdad? –los asaltó. Sus hermanos asintieron en silencio- ¿Y acaso os parece normal?

-Peque… -comenzó Heiji, algo nervioso- ¿a qué viene esto?

-Estuve hablando del tema con mamá –explicó Mamoru- Pero ella dijo que no está bien espiar, y que era normal que discutieran.

-Mamo-chan… no creo que debieras meterte mucho en esos temas –le aconsejó Keiji.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Mamoru, indignado.

-Mamoru, esos temas son de la incumbencia de nuestros padres –argumentó Heiji- Y no tienes por qué meterte en algo que no tiene que ver contigo.

-¡¿Cómo que no tiene que ver? –exclamó el pequeño, aún más indignado- ¡Claro que tiene que ver! ¡Con nosotros tres! ¡Lo que pasa es que le tenéis miedo a él, demasiado miedo como para defender a mamá!

-¡Eso no es verdad, Mamo-chan! –saltó Heiji, algo enfadado- ¿Te crees que nos gusta escuchar cómo discuten día sí, día también? Lo que pasa es que no queremos meternos, porque… -entonces, el pequeño paró, como si no quisiera exponer la razón.

-…porque tenéis miedo de que él se enfade con vosotros, ¿verdad?

-¡No! –intervino Keiji, indignado- ¡Porque tenemos miedo de que se enfade más aún con mamá!

Mamoru se quedó en silencio. Realmente, él nunca había considerado lo que sus hermanos, que su padre se enfadara más aún con su madre.

-Pero… yo sólo se lo he dicho a mamá –se defendió, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-Pero el otro día entraste al salón deliberadamente, justo para que dejaran de discutir –apuntó Heiji. Mamoru se ruborizó, incapaz de negarlo- ¿Y si, por eso, papá se enfada aún más con mamá, eh? En eso no habías pensado, ¿a que no?

Mamoru se quedó en silencio, ruborizado completamente. Sus hermanos tenían toda la razón, y no sabía qué decir para no parecer más irresponsable aún. Afortunadamente, en ese momento se escuchó la voz de su madre:

-¡A cenar!

-¡Ya vamos! –se apresuró a gritar Keiji. Luego, serio, se dirigió a Mamoru en voz baja-: Así que ya sabes: que te metas en lo que no te incumbe sólo le creará a mamá más problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

Mamoru asintió en silencio y salió del cuarto con la cabeza gacha.


	3. Mejores amigos

**Konnichiwa! Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo, algo más corto que los demás. Siento no haberlo subido antes, no me funcionaba muy bien el ordenador. Aviso de que puede que a partir de ahora tarde más en subir los capítulos, pues apenas llevo terminados hasta el 5 y un capítulo sexto en proceso =S. Intentaré no demorarme mucho, pero aviso que puede que tarde más de lo que suelo normalmente. Sorry =S. **

**Y muchas gracias (merci beaucoup) a ShihoShVG por su review (^^ me alegra que te guste el fic). Y también a Lady Paper (¡acabo de darme cuenta, lo siento nnU). **

**Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 3: Mejores amigos.**

-¿Qué tal todo por tu casa? –preguntó Shiho.

Ella y Mamoru se encontraban en el parque Algodón, en los columpios. Eran las únicas personas allí. El Sol, que ya se ocultaba por el horizonte, bañaba el solitario parque con su luz, de un cálido naranja.

-Igual -musitó Mamoru, impulsándose un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Siguen discutiendo?

Mamoru asintió en silencio, haciendo la gomilla que sujetaba su melena se deslizara un poco más hacia abajo. Un mechón rubio, bañado por la luz anaranjada, se liberó y cayó con suavidad hasta recostarse sobre la camiseta verde hierba del chico. Él, sin embargo, no hizo nada por devolverlo a su lugar.

-Y cada vez más –añadió tras un rato en silencio- Y él cada vez parece más enfadado. Y ella sigue sin hacer nada, diciéndome que es normal. Pero yo sé que no.

Los dos niños se quedaron en silencio otro buen rato, aunque a Mamoru le pareció la mejor opción. A él le dolía ese tema, y Shiho lo sabía. Por eso, el silencio para él era como si Shiho le dijera: "A mí también me parece mal, y no me gusta. Siento lo mismo que tú. Por eso no voy a preguntarte más". El silencio era la mejor respuesta en esos momentos, ciertamente. Era como si sus corazones estuvieran conectados, de modo que compartían sentimientos, por lo que no había por qué hablar.

-Y… ¿qué tal todo por tu casa? –preguntó finalmente Mamoru, tras mucho rato callado.

-Bien –respondió su amiga. La luz solar acentuaba los destellos rojizos de su pelo- Mi hermana está en época de exámenes, así que yo preparo a veces la comida, porque a ella no le da siempre tiempo.

-¡Pero si sólo tienes 7 años! –exclamó Mamoru, parando el columpio- ¿Y ya sabes cocinar?

-Unas poquitas cosas –respondió Shiho, orgullosa pero humilde- Es fácil, mi hermana me enseñó. Podría enseñarte, tú y yo tenemos la misma edad.

-Pero tú eres más lista –apuntó el pequeño, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara. Volvió a impulsarse hacia atrás- Aunque me gustaría aprender, así podría ayudar a mi mamá –añadió.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que tu madre te llevó a mi casa a jugar? –preguntó Shiho de improviso- Cuando aún teníamos tres años –añadió.

-Sí, me acuerdo –respondió finalmente su amigo- Ella decía que quería conocer a tus padres, porque aún no sabía… bueno, que ellos murieron cuando tú eras un bebé.

-Akemi dice que nuestra madre era muy lista –comentó la pequeña- Y que nuestro papá también era muy listo.

-Eran científicos –apuntó Mamoru- De los más famosos que ha habido en la Organización.

-Yo aún no sé muy bien en qué trabajaban, pero dice mi hermana que de mayor la Organización me obligará a terminar su trabajo.

-Dice mi mamá que la Organización es mala –comentó Mamoru- Que son gente mala.

-Tu padre es de la Organización –apuntó Shiho- Y también tu mamá.

-Pero mi mamá no es mala –defendió el pequeño a su madre- Por eso la tratan mal, y la persiguen y eso.

-Tú… ¿crees que serás de la Organización de mayor? –preguntó Shiho, algo temerosa.

-Supongo que me obligarán –respondió únicamente él- Pero yo seré bueno.

-Pero te harán hacer cosas malas.

-Pero yo seré bueno.

-Pero, si eres bueno, ellos te harán cosas malas, como a tu mamá.

-Igualmente, yo seré bueno –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Paró su columpio y se colocó bien el mechón que reposaba sobre su pecho- ¿Acaso tú vas a ser mala?

-¡No! –exclamó Shiho, indignada, parando su columpio también- ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Pero te harán completar el trabajo de tus padres. Y a lo mejor ese trabajo es para algo malo –repuso.

-Pues a lo mejor a ti te hacen que trabajes en lo que trabaja tu padre –atacó Shiho, pero al momento se arrepintió algo por haber mencionado al padre de su amigo.

-Él es muy malo. Es el Diablo en persona –Shiho se quedó en silencio, acostumbrada a la relación de odio que tenía Mamoru con su padre- En el trabajo, al parecer, se dedica a matar a personas, y a hacerles cosas malas. Mi mamá simplemente es científica.

-¿Y si te hacen trabajar en lo que trabaja tu padre?

Mamoru miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos. Shiho notó cómo, a pesar de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el parque, los ojos verdes de su amigo brillaban y refulgían como dos brillantes esmeraldas.

-Yo seré bueno –contestó con voz seria- Jamás me pareceré a un hombre tan malo como él.

Shiho se quedó en silencio, totalmente quieta. Los dos se quedaron callados mientras la oscuridad devoraba el parque y las farolas se encendían una a una. Tras mucho rato, un pitido interrumpió el silencio. Shiho alzó su muñeca, revelando un reloj digital. Pulsó un botón y el sonido paró.

-Uy, ya son las ocho y media –comentó. Se bajó del columpio- Me tengo que ir ya.

-Vale –Mamoru se bajó también del columpio- Nos vemos mañana en el cole.

-¡Hasta mañana! –exclamó, y comenzó a alejarse. Sin embargo, cuando apenas había dado cuatro pasos, se dio la vuelta y miró a su amigo a los ojos- ¿Sabes?, contigo siento que puedo hablar sin usar palabras. ¿No es de locos?

-Yo siento lo mismo –confesó el niño, algo ruborizado- Hasta mañana.

-¡Hasta mañana, Mamo-chan!

Tras despedirse por última vez, la pequeña Shiho salió corriendo del parque. En cuanto la niña hubo desaparecido tras una esquina, Mamoru se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su casa.


	4. Los gritos de Ryoko y el llanto de Mamor

**Konnichiwa! Siento mucho mi retraso, pero he estado más liada estas últimas semanas que nunca en mi vida, y no tenía tiempo para nada. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron los anteriores capítulos, en especial a ShihoShVG (merci) y Lady Paper, que reviewaron. **

**Este capítulo es algo duro, lo aviso =S. A todos los que lo leáis, muchas gracias, y recordad: los reviews tienen la puerta abierta, tanto para criticar como para alabar. Besos y que disfrutéis del capítulo. Intentaré no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente.**

**Besos, **

**Sherry Furude**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 4: Los gritos de Ryoko y el llanto de Mamoru.**

Mamoru dejó los platos que cargaba sobre la encimera de la cocina. Acaban de cenar, y su madre ya empezaba a fregar los platos y cubiertos sucios.

-Qué buen chico, Mamo-chan –lo alabó su madre. Mamoru hinchó su pecho, orgulloso- Eres un muy maduro con tan sólo 8 añitos.

-Es que ya soy mayor –respondió el niño, orgulloso.

-Bah, tampoco es para tanto –repuso su hermano Heiji, que en ese momento entraba la cocina llevando los vasos de la cena, algunos aún con agua- Yo con su edad era aún más responsable y maduro.

-Pero qué dices, Heiji –dijo Keiji, que en ese momento entró tras su gemelo, cargando las servilletas- Yo era mucho más maduro, tú siempre has sido un gamberrillo.

-Eso lo serías tú; yo soy Keiji, no Heiji –mintió el gemelo más alto.

-¡Keiji soy yo! –repuso su gemelo.

-¡No, yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

Mamoru y su madre, divertidos con la pelea, se echaron a reír. Entonces, se escuchó una voz desde el salón:

-¿Qué demonios son esos gritos?

Ryoko y su hijo pararon de reír de golpe, y los gemelos abandonaron repentinamente su discusión. El miedo se veía reflejado en todos los rostros.

-Na… nada, papá –respondió el gemelo más cercano a la puerta, temeroso- Un juego, perdona.

Tras unos segundos en los cuales todos temieron que Kenzo dijera algo, Heiji cerró la puerta con sigilo.

-¿Se habrá enfadado…? –preguntó Keiji, temeroso. Nadie respondió.

-Niños, será mejor que os vayáis ya a la cama –aconsejó Ryoko- Mejor sin pasar por el salón.

Los tres niños asintieron, y salieron por la puerta trasera de la cocina para encaminarse al piso superior. Una vez allí, los tres entraron al cuarto de los gemelos, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Se habrá enfadado? –repitió Heiji la pregunta que había hecho su gemelo.

-¿Se enfadará con ella? –añadió Keiji con el miedo dibujado en su rostro.

-Tengo miedo –confesó en voz baja Mamoru. Le temblaban las rodillas- Tengo miedo de que le haga algo a mamá.

Heiji y Keiji se acercaron y abrazaron a su hermano pequeño.

-No pasará nada –susurró Keiji.

-No te preocupes, peque –añadió su gemelo.

Mamoru abrazó con fuerza a sus hermanos. Llevaba viendo a sus padres discutir desde que tenía apenas 5 años, y le preocupaba que algún día… No, mejor ni pensarlo. La idea de que aquel canalla fuera capaz de hacer daño a su madre lo horrorizaba. Pero seguro que ella se defendería, o, si no lo hacía ella, Mamoru lo haría: plantaría cara a ese canalla, defendería a su madre.

Tras un buen rato abrazado a sus hermanos, fue soltándolos poco a poco. Ellos se separaron y se quedaron mirándolo con cariño.

-No pasará nada –lo consoló Heiji.

-Nunca ha pasado, ¿por qué debería de pasar? –añadió su gemelo, esbozando media sonrisa.

Mamoru sonrió. Sus hermanos eran realmente geniales, junto a él en todo momento.

-Os quiero –dijo Mamoru, y abrazó a sus hermanos.

Tras otro buen rato abrazados, los tres niños se separaron. No se escuchaba el menor ruido en la casa. Sin decir una palabra, pero sin olvidarse de dirigir una última mirada cariñosa a sus hermanos, Mamoru se marchó a su propia habitación. En cuanto entró en ella, cerró la puerta y se puso el pijama, de color verde manzana. Un sentimiento extraño invadía su pecho cuando se metió en la cama, un sentimiento que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Tenía la corazonada de que algo desagradable iba a ocurrir, pero no sabía qué, cómo ni cuándo. Intentando no pensar en ello, apagó la luz y cerró sus ojos para abandonarse al sueño.

Todo estaba oscuro cuando los abrió, en medio de la noche. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de hacer pis, así que se levantó de la cama y, sin ponerse las zapatillas para no hacer ruido, se dirigió al servicio. Cuando volvía, decidió pasar junto a la sala de estar, y vio que había luz en ella. La puerta corredera estaba algo abierta, y Mamoru se acercó para mirar quién podía estar allí dentro a tales horas. Y los vio: sus padres estaban dentro de la sala discutiendo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no nos vigilan? –preguntaba ella en el momento que Mamoru se colocó frente a la puerta. La falda de su camisón celeste ondeaba cada vez que se movía.

-Si te he dicho que no es porque no –masculló el hombre de pelo castaño y rizado. Aún iba vestido de mafioso, totalmente de negro a excepción de una camisa blanca que se entreveía bajo la chaqueta- A mí por lo menos no me vigila la Organización.

-¡Pero a mí y a nuestros hijos sí! –repuso ella- Los he visto, nos vigilan a todas horas: cuando voy a la base de la Organización, siempre hay un coche siguiéndome; han instalado cámaras en mi laboratorio, y se pasean tan campantes por él; siempre hay uno o dos apostados frente al colegio de los niños cuando voy a recogerlos… ¡Esto no puede continuar! ¡No soy capaz de dormir sabiendo que me están vigilando, y también a los niños! ¿Y si les hacen algo? –su marido permaneció inmutable mientras se sacaba un cigarrillo. Ese canalla se pasaba el día fumando, y Mamoru odiaba la peste a tabaco que había siempre a su alrededor; lo peor era cuando su madre y su padre estaban juntos y ella también acababa oliendo un poco a tabaco- ¡También son tus hijos, Kenzo! ¿No te preocupa que puedan hacerles algo?

-Justo porque son mis hijos –respondió finalmente el hombre, con un cigarro en la boca- sé que no les harán nada. Ryoko, sabes que mi posición en la Organización es muy privilegiada, soy la mano derecha del Jefe. Y justo por esa razón no le harán nada a mis hijos, a pesar de que su madre sea una subversiva.

Al escuchar cómo describía aquel canalla a su madre, Mamoru sintió que le hervía la sangre. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse con ella? ¡Su madre era un ángel, no se le podía reprochar nada! ¡Es más, el ser subversiva significaba que era buena!

-Digas lo que digas, es innegable que nos vigilan –continuó Ryoko como si su marido no se hubiera metido con ella, aunque en su rostro se veía que la había afectado- Quizá no a ti, que eres la mano derecha del Jefe, pero a mí y a los niños sí.

-Porque ya no confían en ti –argumentó el hombre, que rebuscaba en sus bolsillos aún con el cigarro en la boca. Tras un rato, desistió y volvió a meter el cigarrillo en su caja- Y si no confían en ti es porque eres una subversiva contra la Organización. El Jefe me ha hablado de ello: antes trabajabas bien, fabricabas venenos eficaces y no preguntabas nada; sin embargo, hace mucho que no fabricas un buen veneno, y siempre estás haciendo preguntas indiscretas e investigando acerca de los secretos de la Organización –dirigió una mirada a su mujer, aunque Mamoru no detectó en ella ni el más mínimo cariño- Sabes que yo tengo el estatus que tengo porque soy fiel y leal a la Organización, hago lo que me dicen y no me meto en los asuntos que el Jefe no quiere contarme. Tú, sin embargo, ya no caes bien porque no haces bien tu trabajo y husmeas en lo que no te incumbe –Kenzo se acercó un paso más hacia la mujer de pelo rubio, y rozó con su mano la ella durante menos de un segundo. Aún así, seguía sin haber el más mínimo cariño ni en su voz ni en sus gestos- Por mucho que seas mi mujer, si tú te comportas mal en la Organización, yo no podré hacer nada. No podré interceder por ti.

-Ni que lo fueras a hacer –masculló Ryoko. Mamoru sonrió, al ver que su madre al fin se encaraba a ese canalla- Ni aunque el jefe te dijera que quiere liquidarme harías lo más mínimo por mí, ¿verdad? –Kenzo no dijo nada- ¿Ves? ¡No puedes negarlo! Sé muy bien que a ti ningún miembro de esta familia te importa lo más mínimo: ni tus hijos ni yo. Fui una necia al casarme contigo –continuó ella, en vista de que su marido seguía en silencio- Al principio eras muy bueno, y muy amable… pero luego descubrí que el Kenzo que me enamoró era sólo una máscara. Descubrí cómo eres en realidad: un simple sicario del Jefe de los Hombres de Negro, con el alma negra como el carbón, al que no le importa nada ni nadie.

-Ryoko… para ya… -masculló él, enfadado.

-¡No! –exclamó Ryoko. Su hijo sonrió, al ver la determinación- ¡Voy a soltarlo todo de una vez por todas! ¡Lo único que te importa eres tú mismo, y satisfacer al Jefe, aunque para ello tengas que hacer las cosas más horribles del mundo! ¿Cuántas personas manchan tus manos con su sangre, Kenzo? ¿Unos pocos cientos?

-Ryoko…

-Pues para que lo sepas, Kenzo, por si no te has dado cuenta aún, al Jefe no le importas nada. ¡Sólo te utiliza para hacerle el trabajo sucio! Y tú, claro, se lo haces como un descerebrado.

-Ryoko…

-¿Es que no tienes conciencia, Kenzo? –continuó ella- ¿A cuántas personas has matado en toda tu vida? Seguro que no te acuerdas, porque para ti eran únicamente escalones para escalar a lo alto de la cima, ¡aunque tuvieras que construirlos con cadáveres, con vidas truncadas por ti!

-Ryoko, para ya…

- Tú… no eres el hombre con el que me casé, Kenzo. Tú… sólo eres… ¡un criminal!

En cuanto Ryoko pronunció esas palabras, todo sucedió muy rápido: Kenzo, cuyo rostro reflejaba un enfado infinito, levantó su mano, tomó impulso y abofeteó con ella la mejilla de su mujer. El sonido resonó por toda la casa. Mamoru abrió los ojos como platos. No. No podía ser. Su madre, con los ojos como platos también, perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer. Cuando lo recuperó, dirigió una mano a su mejilla, que comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo, y miró con miedo a su marido.

-Tú… -musitó- Kenzo…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, él volvió a golpearla.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Mamoru se había quedado de piedra. No podía creer que lo estaba viendo fuera cierto. No. No. No. Intentó entrar, defender a su madre… peor su cuerpo no respondía. El miedo lo atenazaba, y sintió que su corazón trabajaba con más esfuerzo.

El pequeño no podía creérselo: no podía ser, no podía ser. Esos gritos no podían ser los de su madre sufriendo, y esos ruidos no podían ser los golpes… Ni tampoco podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo, no, no podía ser, era una pesadilla, una simple y maldita pesadilla, un horrible sueño reflejo de sus miedos…

Pero, dentro de él, algo le decía que era real lo que estaba pasando, que no era un sueño. El horror y el miedo lo invadieron.

Tras un rato, consiguió dar un paso hacia atrás. Con lentitud, se fue alejando de la puerta hasta tocar la pared contraria del pasillo, y echó a correr en dirección a su habitación. No paró hasta que entró en su cuarto y se metió en la cama. Se cubrió entero con las mantas, cabeza incluida, y se hizo un ovillo. El corazón le iba más rápido de lo que le había ido nunca, y aún no había recuperado el aliento tras la carrera, así que sus jadeos eran el único sonido en la habitación. De lejos escuchaba el eco de los gritos de su madre, aunque bastante amortiguados. Los ojo se le llenaron de lágrimas, y una a una fueron saliendo, deslizándose por su piel hasta alcanzar la cama.

-Tengo miedo –susurró lo más bajo que pudo- Tengo mucho miedo.

El pequeño, aún bajo las sábanas, se echó a llorar con fuerza, pero tapándose la boca con la manta para no hacer ruido. Lo último que quería era que sus padres se enteraran de que lo había visto todo.


	5. Protector

**Konnichiwa! Salut! Aquí llego de nuevo con otro capítulo, siento mucho la espera. Gracias a todos los que leyeron los anteriores y a ShihoShVG por reviewar el anterior (Merci). Bueno, pues aquí llego con el quinto. Es algo durito, pero al menos. ocurre que... bueno, no os lo cuento para no estropearos la trama. Y ya sabéis, los reviews tienen las puertas abiertas, ya sea para alabar, criticar o preguntar. Gracias a todos los que leéis, y aquí os dejo con el quinto capítulo. Besos de parte de**

**Sherry Furude**

* * *

**Cap. 5: "Protector".**

En la oscuridad del pasillo, Mamoru miraba por la rendija de la puerta de la sala de estar. Estaba en el más absoluto silencio, evitando incluso hacer ruido al respirar. Era la octava noche que vigilaba a sus padres mientras discutían, y todas había pasado lo mismo: tras un rato discutiendo, Kenzo había pegado a Ryoko, que en ninguna ocasión se había defendido. Al ocurrir esto, Mamoru siempre había vuelto corriendo a su cama, aterrorizado. No sabía muy bien por qué seguía vigilándolos (bueno, más bien vigilando a su padre), pues tan sólo conseguía tener luego pesadillas, pero seguía haciéndolo.

La mañana siguiente de la primera noche, creía que su madre diría algo que haría algo, pero no. Ryoko, en cuyo rostro se veían las marcas de la noche pasada, se limitó a actuar con normalidad, aunque más asustadiza que de costumbre. Mamoru creyó que quizá haría o diría algo cuando volviera a ocurrir, pero nada. Ni siquiera cuando, la mañana después de la tercera noche, los gemelos le preguntaron a su madre la razón de sus heridas, ella se limitó a decir que se había quemado mientras hacía el desayuno. Ni siquiera por la tarde, antes de que Kenzo llegase de la Organización, les había dicho nada.

Mamoru tampoco había dicho nada, quizá por miedo a que Kenzo se enfadara aún más con ella. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Shiho, con quien normalmente compartía todos sus secretos.

Mientras su cabeza vagaba de un pensamiento a otro, Mamoru percibió que su madre avanzaba un paso hacia atrás, y el pequeño se obligó a concentrarse en la rendija por la que espiaba. Ryoko y el canalla (como había empezado a denominar Mamoru a su padre, aunque únicamente en su interior) llevaban cerca de una hora discutiendo, y parecía que se encontraban en el punto más acalorado. El corazón de Mamoru comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, temiendo lo que iba a suceder.

Mamoru vio cómo su padre levantaba la mano, y cerró con fuerza los ojos y se tapó los oídos. No quería verlo, ni tampoco escucharlo. Otra vez no. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar de sus ojos, pero el pequeño se esforzó en no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Quería irse a su cuarto, ocultarse bajo las mantas de modo que no pudiera oír el eco de los gritos de su madre, protegerse…

¿Protegerse? Mamoru abrió los ojos en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Protegerse, él? La única que necesitaba que la protegieran en esa situación era ella, su madre. Y Mamoru, que siempre había dicho que la cuidaría y protegería, quien tanto la quería… ¿ahora se escondía como los avestruces, pensando que si no oía los gritos era como si no ocurriera nada?

"Me estoy volviendo un cobarde", pensó el pequeño. Mamoru se secó las lágrimas, decidido a no llorar. La única persona que podía llorar era su madre. No, no debía llorar. Porque todo ese infierno no debía de ocurrir, y menos a una mujer tan buena como ella.

"Si él es el dragón, yo seré el príncipe de este cuento".

Decidido, Mamoru abrió la puerta de la sala de estar con ímpetu. El sonido de la puerta corredera hizo que sus padres se giraran, quedándose completamente quietos en la posición en la que estaban: Ryoko, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas e intentando protegerse con un brazo, y Kenzo con una mano en alto, dispuesto a pegar a su mujer.

-Mamoru… -susurró Ryoko.

El pequeño corrió y se colocó frente a su madre. Extendió los brazos y le gritó a su padre:

-¡Déjala! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡No se debe pegar a nadie, y menos a las chicas! ¡Pégame a mí, pero a ella no!

-Mamoru, no… -murmuró Ryoko, agarrando a su hijo por los hombros con la intención de quitarlo de allí. Sin embargo, el niño se esforzó en permanecer quieto.

-¡No! –gritó- ¡No me moveré de aquí, mamá! ¡Si tú no te defiendes, te defenderé yo! ¡Soy el príncipe de este cuento, que vengo a salvar a la princesa del malvado dragón!

-Dragón… –rió Kenzo.

Mamoru sintió el puño de su padre al golpearlo, y el suelo al caer. Notó que un hilillo de sangre le caía de la nariz.

-¡Mamoru! –escuchó gritar a su madre, pero antes de que ella llegara a su lado Mamoru ya había perdido la consciencia.

Se despertó al día siguiente, en su cama. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, de paredes celestes, y de acordarse de todo lo ocurrido la anterior noche. En cuanto lo recordó todo, salió de la cama de un salto y corrió en busca de su madre.

La encontró en el balcón de su estudio. El estudio era una preciosa habitación de parqué siempre brillante pero nunca frío, muy espaciosa, con numerosas ventanas y un gran y precioso balcón. La habitación, que se encontraba en la esquina de la planta de arriba de la casa, era donde su madre dedicaba sus ratos libres a pintar. Por esa razón estaba repleta de baúles que guardaban lienzos y demás materiales, un par de caballetes en pie dispuestos a albergar una nueva obra de arte, mesas manchadas de pintura y los modelos de su madre, normalmente peluches de sus hijos o flores de todos los colores. Ryoko era realmente una gran artista, capaz de ver belleza e inspiración en cualquier lugar, incluso en una roca (Mamoru opinaba que su ojo artístico, jugándole una mala pasada encontrando en algún momento algo bueno en Kenzo, había sido el culpable de su matrimonio). Ryoko lo retrataba todo (¡y de qué manera!), aunque también a veces pintaba arte abstracto basándose en cosas que había soñado o imaginado. Muchas veces también retrataba a sus hijos, como un precioso cuadro que tenía de cuando Mamoru era apenas un bebé, en el que salía junto a sus hermanos.

Además de la pintura, otra razón por la que Ryoko amaba esa habitación era el balcón. Era muy grande, construido en madera y con unas preciosas rejas metálicas. Por él entraba siempre el aire más fresco y agradable, tanto que Ryoko decía que ese aire le purificaba el alma. Siempre que estaba cansada, triste, o le pasaba algo, descansaba en el gran butacón que una vez había colocado en el balcón y descansaba allí un rato.

Cuando Mamoru la encontró, estaba sentada en su gran butacón, mirando el cielo. Ella se dio cuenta de que había entrado en cuanto traspasó el umbral y comentó:

-Hoy hace muy buen tiempo.

Mamoru, que conocía muy bien a su madre, supo que aquel comentario significaba que su madre sabía que estaba allí y lo dejaba pasar, pero que no quería hablar demasiado de la noche anterior. El pequeño, en silencio, fue hasta el balcón, parándose junto a su madre.

-El cielo está de un azul muy bonito, -prosiguió Ryoko, y Mamoru pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban amoratadas y que tenía los ojos rojos de llorar. Llevaba una bonita blusa color vainilla que ondeaba con el viento, así como su falda, de color vainilla también- y el viento… -extendió los brazos un momento- es realmente purificante.

Mamoru, que sabía que su madre no querría hablar de lo ocurrido, decidió abordar el tema con metáforas.

-¿Está despejado de verdad? –cuestionó con un hilo de voz- ¿No hay nubes cerca? –preguntó, refiriéndose a su padre.

-Las nubes se han ido –contestó Ryoko, que había captado la metáfora- Están con las otras nubes. Nuestro cielo está completamente despejado. Ya ha amanecido, y el Sol ha roto las tinieblas con su dulce luz.

-Anoche era una noche oscura –prosiguió con las metáforas Mamoru- Las nubes no dejaban brillar a la Luna –Mamoru vio cómo su madre se entristecía un poco- La tapaban y la noche no era bonita. Pero llegó una ráfaga de viento que sopló muy fuerte para quitar las nubes de en medio.

-Pero las nubes son fuertes, más de lo que cree la ráfaga de viento –intervino Ryoko, triste- La ráfaga de viento no pudo echar a las nubes, y sólo consiguió extinguirse.

-Y… después de que la ráfaga se extinguiera, ¿las nubes taparon la Luna aún más? –preguntó Mamoru, sabiendo que tocaba un tema extremadamente delicado.

Tras unos segundos sin responder, Ryoko asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí –contestó, y Mamoru sintió que el enfado hacía su padre lo invadía- Las nubes se enfadaron con la ráfaga de viento, y, en venganza, taparon todavía más a la Luna. La Luna no pudo brillar en toda la noche.

-Odio las nubes –dijo Mamoru, enfadado- ¡Las odio! A mí me encanta la Luna, y me encanta verla brillar. Y las nubes no la dejan brillar. ¡Odio a las nubes! ¡Odio a Kenzo! –exclamó, harto de las metáforas.

En ese momento, su madre lo abofeteó. Mamoru, sorprendido, tuvo que esforzarse por mantener el equilibrio.

-No digas eso –lo riñó, aunque tenía la voz rota. Mamoru la miró y vio que se había levantado y que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro- No digas… que lo odias… -las lágrimas fluían cada vez con más fuerza- Él…

Ryoko cayó y abrazó a su hijo, enterrando la cara en su pequeño hombro. Mamoru sintió que se le rompía el corazón al oír llorar de esa manera a su madre. Acarició su espalda con una mano temblorosa, no muy seguro de si la calmaría, y ella siguió llorando. Lloró hasta que notó que ya no podía llorar más, que se le habían acabado las lágrimas y que no tenía fuerzas para llorar más. Cuando se secó la última lágrima, se levantó y entró a la habitación, intentando que su hijo no viera sus ojos rojos de llorar.

-Hace mucho que no pinto –comentó, con tal de cambiar de tema- ¿Qué crees que podría pintar, Ma…?

-Hace tiempo que os espío –la cortó Mamoru, decidido a sincerarse con su madre. Ella, lentamente, se giró hasta mirar nuevamente a su hijo- Ayer era la octava noche.

-La octava… -murmuró Ryoko, algo sorprendida, aunque el pequeño no supo si era una afirmación o tenía una leve intención interrogativa.

-Y siempre pasa lo mismo, hasta que ayer entré yo. ¿Por qué nunca te defiendes, mamá? ¿Por qué permites que ese canalla te pegue? –Mamoru no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara al final de la pregunta- ¿Por qué no haces nada?

Ryoko se mantuvo en silencio, y su rostro mostró una sonrisa infinitamente triste, tanto que parecía que fuera a echarse a llorar de nuevo. Tras mucho rato manteniéndose la mirada mutuamente, Ryoko se giró, dando de nuevo la espalda a su hijo, y se dirigió hacia uno de los baúles de la habitación. Lo abrió y sacó de él un lienzo, que colocó en el caballete más próximo a ella.

-Hace mucho que no pinto –volvió a decir- ¿Querrías posar para mí, Mamoru? Has crecido mucho desde tu último retrato, creo que ya es hora de hacerte otro.

El niño asintió en silencio.

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?

Mucho rato después, mientras Ryoko coloreaba el retrato, comentó:

-No debí ponerte "Mamoru".

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber el niño,

-¿Sabes qué significa tu nombre? –le preguntó ella sin dejar de pintar. Mamoru negó con la cabeza- Tu nombre, "Mamoru", significa "protector" –explicó. Dejó el pincel un momento y miró a su hijo- Si te hubieras llamado como tu padre a lo mejor no tendrías ese moratón tan feo ahora. Él quería ponerte "Takeshi", su segundo nombre.

-Aunque que me hubiera llamado como ese canalla lo habría odiado igualmente –murmuró Mamoru- Y tendría este moratón igualmente.

Ryoko sonrió con tristeza y prosiguió pintando el cuadro.

-Oye, mamá, -la llamó al poco Mamoru, curioso- ¿y por qué me llamo "Mamoru"? Heiji y Keiji se llaman así por los abuelos, pero, ¿y yo?

-¿Que por qué te llamas "Mamoru"…? –Ryoko sonrió- La verdad es… -Ryoko calló un momento para darle más suspense a su hijo.

-¿La vedad es…?

-Si te digo la más absoluta verdad….

-La más absoluta verdad –repitió Mamoru.

-¡Que te lo puse al azar! –exclamó su madre con una gran sonrisa. Mamoru casi se cayó de la impresión.

-¿Al azar? –preguntó el pequeño, sorprendido.

-Sí, al azar –contestó Ryoko- La verdad es que no supimos que eras niño hasta que naciste, por lo que todos los nombres que habíamos pensado eran de niña: Shinju, Ryoko, Aiko, Momoko… -le explicó- Pero, cuando naciste y vimos que no eras niña, sino niño, ¡no sabíamos qué nombre ponerte! Tu padre quería ponerte Takeshi, pero habíamos acordado que tu nombre lo elegiría yo. Por mucho que pensaba no se me ocurría nada… Y entonces, escuché a alguien que gritaba en el pasillo: "¡Mamoru!". Y, como no sabía qué otro nombre ponerte y ése me gustaba, decidí llamarte Mamoru.

-¿Me pusiste el nombre de un desconocido? –preguntó el niño, totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Acaso hubieras preferido llamarte Takeshi? –atacó su madre.

-Pues no… La verdad es que es un nombre muy feo.

-¡Pues no te quejes tanto! ¡Y quédate quieto, que tengo que terminar el cuadro!


	6. Fuego entre la nieve

**Konnichiwa! Salut! Hello! Aquí llego con el sexto capítulo de mi fic. Muchas gracias (thank you very much/ merci beaucoup) al/la reviewador/a anónim que me reviewó (El cielo está reviewado, ¿quién lo desreviewará? El desreviewador que lo desreviewee, buen desreviewador será XD). También muchas garcias a todas las personas que llevan leyendo mi fic desde el principio. ^^ ¡Muchas gracias! Si no fuera por vuestro interés, no tendría ánimos para seguir el relato (necesito que los días tengan 4 horas más por lo menos ToT). Bueno, pues nada, que aquí so dejo mi fic, y no olvidéis que acepto los reviews con los brazos abiertos. Muchos besos de **

**Sherry Furude.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 6: Fuego entre la nieve.**

-¿Qué tal todo por tu casa? –preguntó Shiho.

Mamoru no contestó. Los dos niños de diez años iban caminando de vuelta del colegio por las nevadas calles de Tokio. El mes de diciembre había entrado hacía ya unas semanas, y los escaparates de las tiendas ya comenzaban a ser adornados para Navidad con todo tipo de elementos decorativos: bombillas de colores, tiras de brillante espumillón, corcho blanco simulando ser nieve… La nieve real, que ya había llegado en forma de una suave primera nevada esa misma mañana, tapizaba las calles con su blanco impoluto. Asimismo, los niños iban bien abrigados con guantes, bufandas y abrigos; todo con tal de que no se resfriaran.

-¿Va todo bien? –volvió a preguntarle Shiho a su amigo- ¿No discuten ni nada?

-Sí que discuten –contestó finalmente el niño, que caminaba cabizbajo- Como siempre.

En ningún momento Mamoru le había dicho a Shiho que su padre pegaba a su madre. Nunca. Ciertamente, tenía miedo de que, si Kenzo se enterara, pegara aún más a Ryoko.

Cada noche desde hacía dos años, Mamoru se esforzaba por permanecer despierto en su cama el máximo tiempo posible. Aguzaba el oído lo máximo que podía, y, si escuchaba a sus padres, salía de su cuarto y corría hasta la sala de estar. Allí, los vigilaba (bueno, más bien vigilaba a su padre) y, si Kenzo le levantaba la mano a Ryoko, Mamoru salía a defenderla. Al principio no resistía nada, y Kenzo lo tumbaba de un golpe, pero Mamoru había ido cogiendo resistencia con el tiempo, y por esos días incluso se peleaba con su padre hasta que estaba tan cansado que el canalla podía con él. A la mañana siguiente solía despertarse con algunas heridas, pero no les daba importancia y, si Shiho o alguien le preguntaba, contestaba que se había caído con la bici o algo similar.

Y así, llevaba guardando el secreto familiar y protegiendo a su madre noche tras noche. Aún no comprendía como Ryoko aún no había firmado el divorcio o algo, pero esperaba que algún día se diera cuenta de la realidad e hiciera algo por defenderse ella misma. De mientras, Mamoru ejercía de príncipe rescatador en aquel horrible cuento en el cual se había convertido su vida.

-¿Qué tal tu hermana? –le preguntó Mamoru a su amiga con el fin de cambiar de tema; cuanto menos hablara de su familia, menos posibilidades había de que se le escapara algo.

-Bien –respondió Shiho, que iba algo distraída mirando los escaparates de la calle por la que caminaban- Dentro de poco llegarán los exámenes, así que se pasa el día estudiando.

-¿Ya no la molesta la Organización?

-Sí que la molestan–contestó con tristeza Shiho- Al parecer, se aprovechan de que aún es una adolescente para mandarla a misiones en las que debe ganarse la confianza de las víctimas. Luego, alguien de la Organización va con ella y mata a la persona en cuestión, o utilizan sus datos.

-Son horribles –comentó Mamoru- Los Hombres de Negro son horribles.

-¿Siguen molestando a tu madre?

-Sí –respondió el niño, triste- Y dice que cada vez más. Dice que no hacen más que presionarla para que fabrique venenos, y que la vigilan todo el día.

-¿Y a ti te molestan?

El tono de preocupación en la voz de Shiho hizo que Mamoru se parase. Observó con detenimiento el rostro de su amiga y vio que parecía realmente preocupada, capaz de lo que fuera con tal de que estuviera bien. Mamoru no supo muy bien el porqué de esa expresión, pero notó que su pulso se aceleraba levemente.

-¿Te molestan? –insistió la niña, que se había parado también.

-No, no… -se apresuró en responder Mamoru- ¿Te molestan a ti? –Shiho bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio- ¿Te molestan? –insistió Mamoru, alarmado.

-… Un poco –respondió al final Shiho y volvió a caminar. Mamoru fue tras ella.

-¿Te molestan? ¿Qué es lo que hacen? -preguntó, preocupado.

-Mira atrás con disimulo –le ordenó como respuesta.

-¿Qué…?

-Mira atrás –insistió la niña.

Mamoru miró atrás, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que, a no muchos metros de distancia, los seguía un hombre joven vestido totalmente de negro. Miraba fijamente a los niños, pero desvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que Mamoru lo había visto. El niño volvió a mirar hacia delante.

-¡Te dije "con disimulo"! –lo regañó su amiga.

-¿Te vigilan? –le preguntó él.

-Sí, durante todo el día.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hacer cerca de dos años. Al principio pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me seguían todo el rato. Con el tiempo he ido desarrollando como un sexto sentido y me doy cuenta perfectamente de cuándo me vigilan, a qué distancia están, o cuántos son –explicó al niña sin apenas pararse a respirar.

-Pero... ¿te han hecho algo? –preguntó Mamoru, aterrorizado por el hecho de alguien le hubiera hecho algo a su amiga.

-No, nunca me han hecho nada…

Mamoru suspiró aliviado. Le preocupaba enormemente la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera hacerle lo más mínimo a Shiho, o incluso de que pudiera estar triste. Desde siempre se había preocupado por ella, aunque últimamente se había dado cuenta de que se preocupaba más de lo normal… ¿Por qué sería?

-… lo mejor es hacer como si no existieran –iba diciendo ella mientras Mamoru buceaba en sus pensamientos- Si no, me pongo nerviosa. ¿Tú qué harías, Mamoru? ¡Mamoru!

-¿Eh…? –reaccionó al fin el niño, que tardó unos segundos en retomar la conversación- Yo… no sé qué haría. Supongo que tendría mucho miedo, a lo mejor también los ignoraría.

-Sí… está claro que no nos libraremos de ellos –comentó Shiho con voz triste- Al menos, no fácilmente. Parece que nos pasaremos la vida perseguidos por los malditos Hombres de Negro…

-¡No digas eso! –exclamó Mamoru- ¡Seguro que conseguiremos librarnos de ellos algún día! ¡Cuando seamos mayores, huiremos de la maldita Organización tú y yo y no nos harán nada más!

-Pero… -repuso la niña- aunque huyamos, seguro que nos encontrarán y nos matarán.

-¡No! ¡No les daremos el gusto de matarnos! ¡A ninguno de los dos! ¡Huiremos muy lejos, y los venceremos, y no podrán volver a hacernos daño nunca jamás!

Mamoru paró un momento para tomar aire, y notó que sus mejillas ardían. Echó el aliento y vio que se convertía en vaho en el aire de la tarde, a pesar de que no hacía demasiado frío. Sin embargo, él sabía por qué: notaba que por dentro ardía. Notaba como si el fuego que vivía en su corazón hubiera tomado fuerza y se hubiera extendido por todo su cuerpo. Le ardían hasta las yemas de los dedos.

-No permitiré que te hagan el menor daño –susurró, con la voz quebrada.

El pequeño notó cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Shiho se lanzó a abrazarlo, haciéndolo enterrar la cara en su abrigo, que iba mojando de lágrimas. Ardían, y al derramarlas notó que todo su cuerpo se iba enfriando: primero los ojos, luego las mejillas, luego las piernas. Y, por último, el fuego volvió a quedar recluido en su pecho, latiendo a la par que su corazón. Cuando pudo retomar el control de su cuerpo, Mamoru abrazó a su amiga mientras dejaba caer todas las lágrimas que le quedaban. Era todo demasiado duro: los Hombres de Negro perseguían a su amiga y a su madre, sus hermanos también estaban en el punto de mira… y además ese gran secreto que no podía (o no quería, nunca lo supo) contar a absolutamente nadie. Y, además de todo eso, el calor que sentía en su corazón, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y descontrolándose a veces.

La situación lo sobrepasaba. No podía con tanto, era demasiado; él solo no era capaz de cargar con todo aquello. Necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara, alguien que compartiera con él aquella pesada carga que lo hacía caerse en el camino una y otra vez; puede que no deshacerse, pero sí que esa carga reposara en otro hombro además de en el suyo.

Así que dejó correr las lágrimas, dejó que saliera hasta la última de ellas con el fin de calmar el fuego y el dolor de su corazón.

Cuando notó que aquel fuego se había reducido a simples rescoldos templados y que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, fue levantando poco a poco la cabeza. Sin deshacer el abrazo en el que se había fundido con su amiga, se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, detectó que la niña le dirigía una mirada repleta de un sentimiento (no supo decir cuál) que hacía que se sintiera mejor, como una manta que abriga a alguien con frío o un jarabe cura un catarro. No supo por qué, pero sí que únicamente esa mirada llena de aquel sentimiento desconocido hacía que se sintiera mucho mejor.

-Perdona, -se disculpó el niño con la voz algo rota aún- yo… es que…

-No pasa nada –intervino Shiho con una voz muy dulce.

Poco a poco, el abrazo se fue disolviendo, aunque sin separarse mucho el uno del otro.

-Te he mojado el abrigo –comentó Mamoru- Perdona.

-No pasa nada –repitió la niña mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo con dulzura- Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa. Si llegas tarde, tu madre se preocupará.

-Sí, -susurró el niño- vamos.


	7. Dos pequeños cobardes

**Konnichiwa! Salut! Hello! Aquí vuelvo a la carga con el séptimo capítulo (tranquils, ya queda menos XD) de mi fic. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han leído los anteriores y muchísimas más gracias a aquellas personas que reviewaron (el cielo está reviewado... XD). Sin vuestro apoyo, no tendría motivos para continuar publicándolo.**

**Declaro públicamente mi agradecimiento en especial a ShihoShVG por haber reviewado en todos los capítulos (¿qué premio podría darte?), y aprovecho para dar gracias públicas a Asuhara, reviewador/a anónim que reviewó el anterior capítulo (me sacaste los colores ./u/.) . **

**Por último, debo advertir a mis ávids lectors que este séptimo capítulo es algo duro, especialmente una frase que odié escribir pero era necesaria para reflejar los sentimientos de Ryoko y así avanzar en la trama y el fic en sí mismo. Es lo que tiene escribir: a veces debes escribir cosas que odias con tal de poder continuar el relato =S (¿por qué os créeis que no hago hablar apenas al canalla? Sí, Mamoru y yo lo llamamos de la msima manera XD). Por tanto, si creéis que vuestras mentes puden ser heridas, no leáis el antepenúltimo párrafo. Os he avisado.**

**Sin más preámbulos, aquí os el séptimo capítulo de mi fic "Recuerdos de infancia" con el humilde deseo de que os guste. Los reviews son aceptados gratamente. Firmado:**

**Sherry Furude, **

**fan de Detective Conan y humilde escritora de Fanfiction en su tiempo libre.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 7: Dos pequeños cobardes.**

El reloj dio las diez justamente cuando Mamoru entraba al cuarto de sus hermanos. Los dos gemelos se encontraban sentados sobre la alfombra, leyendo cómics. Los tres habían cenado hacía rato, y, dado que no sabía qué hacer, Mamoru había decidido hacerles una visita.

El cuarto estaba igual que siempre, excepto por la ausencia de los juguetes que lo poblaban en tiempos anteriores; gradualmente habían ido siendo reemplazados por más libros o miniaturas de coleccionista, especialmente de ferrocarriles y elementos de las series favoritas de los gemelos. Por lo demás, Mamoru veía el mismo cuarto que llevaba visitando desde que apenas gateaba: las paredes cubiertas con papel multicolor, el escritorio doble en el que sus hermanos hacían los deberes cada tarde, las múltiples estanterías… Todo seguía prácticamente igual.

-Hola, H, hola, K –saludó a sus hermanos.

-Peque –contestaron los dos a la vez, como una misma persona. Mamoru contuvo una risa.

-¿Qué lees, Heiji? –preguntó el pequeño, mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano, junto al cual se sentó sobre la suave alfombra.

-Un manga –se limitó a contestar el chico de ojos castaños.

-¿De qué trata?

-De un chico que es detective.

-¿Y qué hace ese chico?

-Resuelve misterios.

-¿Y qué más?

-Persigue a un ladrón muy famoso.

-¿Y por qué es famoso ese ladrón?

-Porque roba cosas caras y las devuelve. Y déjame leer –añadió el niño de pelo rizado, visiblemente cansado de las preguntas de su hermano pequeño.

Tras un corto rato más junto a Heiji, Mamoru se levantó y atravesó la habitación hasta sentarse junto al otro gemelo.

-¿Qué lees, Keiji? –preguntó, mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano.

-Un manga –contestó chico.

-¿De qué trata?

-Mamoru, -lo llamó Heiji- Keiji y yo estamos leyendo el mismo –recalcó la palabra "mismo"- manga. Así que no vayas a estar todo el rato preguntando, ¿eh?

-Déjalo, Heiji -intervino el gemelo junto al cual estaba sentado Mamoru- El pobre se aburre.

-Pues que se vaya a su cuarto o algo –repuso Heiji.

-Pero... si pasa por el salón y ellos… -la voz de Keiji fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que no se lo oyó, pero sus dos hermanos pudieron percibir el miedo y la preocupación que reflejaba en su rostro.

-¿Si ellos…? –quiso saber Mamoru.

-¿Te apetece hacer un puzle con nosotros, Mamo-chan? –lo cortó Heiji, que repentinamente había dejado su cómic en el suelo.

-¡Sí, tenemos uno grande de una playa que aún no hemos hecho! –exclamó Keiji mientras se levantaba. Sin embargo, Mamoru notó que fingía su entusiasmo.

Mamoru y sus hermanos comenzaron a hacer el puzle, pero el pequeño aún continuaba viendo el miedo en el rostro de Keiji. Incluso en el rostro de Heiji, que siempre solía mostrarse impasible y duro cual piedra.

Cuando ya había pasado cerca de una hora, Mamoru preguntó:

-¿No oís algo?

En ese momento, sus hermanos se quedaron absolutamente quietos. Mamoru dejó la pieza que tenía en la mano en el suelo y agudizó el oído.

-Yo no oigo nada –comentó Keiji, algo incómodo.

-Ni yo –lo secundó su gemelo, que parecía algo asustado.

-Pero sí que se escucha algo… -insistió Mamoru, intentando agudizar el oído al máximo para identificar lo que oía- Viene de lejos, pero se escucha algo… Como pasos y… alguien hablando fuerte…

De pronto, una idea apareció en la idea del niño: ¿y si…? Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-¡Eh, espéranos! –escuchó gritar a uno de sus hermanos, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguar cuál de ellos.

En una corta carrera (en la que casi se cayó por las escaleras de lo acelerado que iba) había llegado a la sala de estar. En efecto, el ruido provenía de allí. Y, como todas las noches, eran gritos y llantos. Alargó una mano para abrir la puerta, pero alguien se la sujetó. Cuando miró atrás, vio a su hermano Heiji. Tras él, Keiji estaba muy quieto y con una expresión de miedo.

-¡Él está… haciéndole daño a mamá! -se explicó el pequeño mientras se intentaba liberar de la mano de su hermano mayor- ¡Y no es la primera vez!

-Ya lo sabemos –murmuró Heiji, triste.

-¿Qué?

-Llevan discutiendo desde siempre, desde antes de que tú nacieras –explicó Keiji- Y por entonces él ya le pegaba.

-Pero un día nosotros se lo dijimos a una profesora –intervino Heiji- y papá se enfadó con nosotros.

-Y nos pegó a los tres. No volvimos a decírselo a nadie más –terminó Keiji.

-Pero… -Mamoru no podía creer lo que oía- ¿Vosotros ya lo sabíais?

Antes de que los niños pudieran contestar, un grito de devolvió a Mamoru a la realidad. Era su madre, y lo necesitaba. Se revolvió con fuerza, intentando liberarse del agarre de su hermano mayor, que lo aguantaba ahora por los dos brazos.

-¡Tengo que ayudarla! –exclamó, sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaba a llenarle los ojos- ¡Tengo… que… ayudarla…!

-¡No puedes ayudarla! –negó Heiji- ¡Nosotros ya lo intentamos, pero no conseguimos más que empeorarlo todo!

-Pero… al menos tengo que intentarlo… -sollozó Mamoru.

-No servirá de nada –dijo Keiji con tristeza- Nosotros lo intentamos, pero sólo lo emporamos todo. No vale la pena intentarlo. Sé realista, peque.

-¡No! –exclamó Mamoru-¡Eso no es ser realista, es ser cobarde!

-¡Nosotros no somos cobardes! –se indignó Heiji.

-¡Sí que los sois! ¡Sois cobardes! ¡Como perdisteis una batalla, os rendisteis y dejasteis que ese canalla siguiera haciendo daño a mamá! ¡Pues yo no pienso rendirme!

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Mamoru hizo un esfuerzo y consiguió librarse del agarre de su hermano. Con ímpetu, abrió la puerta de la sala de estar. Ryoko se encontraba en el suelo, con el rostro magullado, y ahogó un grito cuando el pequeño abrió la puerta.

-Mamoru… -susurró- Heiji, Keiji…

-¡Mamá! –exclamaron a la vez los gemelos.

Los dos chicos pasaron corriendo junto a Mamoru para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre. Mamoru también se dirigió hacia ella.

-Mamá… mamá... –sollozaban los gemelos.

Mamoru se colocó frente a su madre, a la que abrazaban sus hermanos, extendió los brazos y le anunció a su padre:

-Esta noche ya no podrás hacerle más daño, ni hoy ni nunca más. No dejaré que le hagas daño. Y además, aunque me venzas a mí, -miró atrás, a sus hermanos- ellos me ayudarán y la defenderán, ¿verdad?

Los dos niños no respondieron, sino que se limitaron a tragar saliva.

-Vaya, ¿seréis capaces de ser tan valientes como vuestro hermanito? –se burló Kenzo con un tono desdeñoso.

Los gemelos, asustados, dieron un paso atrás y se escondieron tras su madre. Temblaban de pies a cabeza y se aferraban con fuerza al vestido de Ryoko.

-¡Pero qué hacéis! –exclamó Mamoru, girándose hacia sus hermanos- ¿Por qué os escondéis tras mamá? ¡Es a ella a la que debemos defender!

-¡Mamoru! –gritó en ese momento ella.

Mamoru se giró demasiado tarde. El puño de su padre le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo. Notó que le salía un chichón, pero se levantó y volvió a colocarse delante de su madre. No dejaría que ese canalla lo venciera.

El niño apretó sus pequeños puños y golpeó a su padre en la rodilla. Aunque lo hizo con toda su fuerza, el adulto apenas se inmutó. Esbozó una sonrisa malvada y volvió a golpear al niño, tirándolo nuevamente al suelo.

Esta vez Mamoru tardó más en levantarse. Su padre lo había golpeado en la nariz, de la que caía un leve hilillo de sangre caliente. Aún así, se la limpió con la manga del pijama y volvió al ataque, una y otra vez.

Tras mucho rato, Mamoru por fin cayó y se quedó allí, tumbado en el suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. El hilillo de sangre que caía antes de su nariz había aumentado, y tenía cardenales por los brazos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos, aunque esta vez eran de pura rabia contra sí mismo por no poder levantarse y ayudar a su madre.

Cuando la escuchó gritar sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Debía levantarse, debía ayudarla, debía protegerla… Pero su cuerpo no parecía querer obedecer a su mente. Incluso ella parecía fallarle: notaba como la consciencia iba abandonándolo poco a poco. No, ahora no, no podía perder, tenía que protegerla… Mamoru se impulsó con los brazos, pero al poco su cuerpo cayó con un estrépito sordo al suelo y su mente se dejó caer en la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del Sol entrando por la ventana de su cuarto lo despertó. Con lentitud, abrió los ojos y buceó en su mente hasta recordar la noche anterior. Cuando lo recordó todo, rodó sobre un costado hasta hundir la cara en la almohada. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, mojando la almohada, mientras evitaba las ganas de gritar. No podía creer lo cobardes que eran sus hermanos, que ya lo sabían todo, y que no la hubieran ayudado, ni tampoco que él mismo hubiera resistido tan poco, que ni su cuerpo ni su mente hubieran querido obedecerle. La frustración lo corroía.

De pronto, sintió una cálida mano en su hombro y se giró. Era su madre. Tenía el rostro magullado y sus ojos revelaban que había llorado, pero miraba a Mamoru con una mirada muy dulce y, a la vez, triste.

-Buenos días, hijo –lo saludó. Su voz estaba algo cascada, y Mamoru se preguntó si sería de gritar y llorar.

-Buenos días, mamá –la correspondió el niño, que se irguió y se sentó sobre la cama- ¿Estás… bien?

Ryoko no respondió, sino que se limitó a mirarse los calcetines.

-¿Te duele mucho? –insistió el pequeño, que acercó una mano para señalar las heridas de su madre.

En ese momento, ella se retiró, con el miedo reflejado en su rostro. El mismo miedo que reflejaba cuando Kenzo estaba cerca. Mamoru también se echó un poco hacia atrás, algo dolido por el hecho de que su madre lo hubiera confundido con el canalla; sin embargo, no podía culparla: el pequeño realmente se parecía a su padre, cosa que odiaba. Lo único en lo que no era como él era en el pelo: mientras ese malnacido lo tenía castaño, el de Mamoru era exactamente como el de Ryoko. El otro aspecto que los diferenciaba era el carácter, y uno de los mayores miedos del pequeño era llegar a parecerse en lo más mínimo a él en la forma de ser. Por eso, el gesto de su madre le dolió.

En cuanto ella se dio cuenta del error, se apresuró en volver a acercarse a su hijo.

-Oh... perdona... es que… -titubeó- Mamoru…. no… yo… ha sido sin querer…

-No pasa nada –susurró Mamoru- No es culpa tuya, sino de él.

-Mamoru…

-¿Por qué sigues con él? –preguntó el pequeño- Él no te quiere, y encima… -las palabras huyeron de los labios de Mamoru- ya sabes… eso… ¡Él no te quiere, mamá, estar con él sólo te hace mal! ¿Por qué sigues, entonces, con él? –Ryoko no contestó- Si es por mí y por los hermanos, sabes que nosotros nos iríamos contigo, que no le queremos… ¡No nos dolería para nada que te divorciaras de ese canalla! ¡Al contrario, nos alegraríamos! Mamá, ¿por qué sigues con él?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en los ojos de Ryoko. La primera cayó justo cuando decidió contestar a su hijo:

-Porque le quiero.

-Pero, mamá ¡él no te quiere a ti! –exclamó Mamoru, sin haberse percatado de lo rota que estaba la voz de su madre- ¡Ya lo has visto! Si no te quiere, y sólo te hace mal estar con él, ¿por qué sigues con él? Y… -Mamoru se esforzó en dejar salir las palabras- ¿por qué no te defiendes? ¿Por qué… por qué no haces nada? ¿Por qué dejas que… te pegue?

Ryoko se echó a llorar con fuerza y enterró el rostro entre las manos, aunque ello no ahogó sus fuertes sollozos. Mamoru, sin bajarse de la cama, se acercó a abrazarla. Le pasó la mano por la espalda y le acarició su precioso pelo. Finalmente, Ryoko disolvió aquel abrazo y respondió, con la voz rota y las lágrimas aún cayéndole por las magulladas mejillas:

-Porque… no me importa. Si es él quien me pega, no me importa.

Mamoru notó que se le rompía el corazón. ¿Cómo podía su madre decir semejante barbaridad? ¿Cómo podía amar y perdonar a un hombre que la maltrataba, aun sabiendo que él no la amaba ni se arrepentía de sus actos? Cuando escuchó a su madre, con el rostro magullado de la noche anterior, decir esas palabras, Mamoru sintió que todo aquello acabaría peor de lo que nadie jamás se pudiese imaginar.

Y así fue, o al menos en parte.


	8. Adiós

**Konnichiwa! Salut! Aquí vuelvo al ataque con el octavo capítulo del fic. Para empezar, quiero agradecer a ShihoShVG su review del anterior capítulo, ser tan buen persona siempre y continuar leyendo el fic (¿qué te puedo regalar...?). También quiero dar las gracias a todas aquella personas que, revieween o no, leen mi fic desde el primer capítulo. Gracias por vuestra fidelidad. **

**En segundo lugar, os traigo dos noticias: una buena y la otra según se mire. La primera, que ya habréis notado, es que próximamente subiré los capítulos que quedan cada muy poco, quizá cada día. La segunda es buena o mala según cómo se mire, y consiste en que pronto acabará el relato. Hace unos días terminé de escribirlo en mi ordenador, y acabó estando compuesto por 9 capítulos y un epílogo. **

**Sin más dilación, os mando muchos besos y os dejo con el octavo capítulo. Atentamente, **

**Sherry Furude**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 8: Adiós.**

Era un sábado por la noche. Un Mamoru de 13 años se encontraba tumbado en su cama, reflexionando.

Desde hacía unos meses, todo en su vida se había vuelto incluso más preocupante de lo que ya de por sí era. ¿La razón? Los Hombres de Negro. Aquellos malditos cada vez molestaban más a su madre y a sus hermanos, y también a Shiho. Además, se había dado cuenta de que también le vigilaban a él, aunque ese hecho no le preocupaba demasiado; quien realmente le preocupaba era su madre. Cada día la veía más triste y asustada, pero ella seguía sin hacer nada por defenderse frente a Kenzo.

Y también estaba Shiho. Sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado y se habían transformado en algo que ni él siquiera sabía lo que era: se preocupaba muchísimo por ella y, cuando estaba realmente triste, lo único que lo alegraba era verla sonreír. Sin embargo, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era aquel fuerte sentimiento que residía en su corazón.

El chico se pasó una mano por su largo y sedoso flequillo rubio. El pelo. Las pocas veces que Kenzo hablaba acerca de él lo hacía sobre su pelo. "Lo lleva como una chica", se solía quejar. ¿Y qué si lo llevaba largo por la cintura "como una chica"? ¿Acaso no era decisión del propio Mamoru llevar el pelo de una manera u otra? Aunque quizá lo que ocurría era que su padre se había dado cuenta del verdadero motivo por el cual su hijo llevaba el pelo largo: Mamoru lo llevaba exactamente como su madre. Si ella se lo cortaba de tal manera, él iba a la misma peluquería para que se lo cortaran exactamente igual. Así, el chico se esforzaba en acentuar el único aspecto físico en el que se diferenciaba de su padre.

Mamoru se levantó y recorrió su cuarto con la mirada en busca de algo con lo que entretenerse. La estantería llena de libros y cómics; sus casetes de música favoritos, apilados junto a la pequeña radio; la cámara de fotos que su madre le había regalado por su último cumpleaños, que descansaba sobre el escritorio junto a un par de carretes por estrenar… Cogió el pequeño aparato y buscó algo que mereciera la pena fotografiar. Le gustaba mucho (y se le daba bastante bien, modestia aparte) hacer fotografías, pero en todo su cuarto no encontró nada lo suficientemente interesante como para ser inmortalizado. Así pues, en busca de algo que despertara su talento, salió de su cuarto.

Cuando entró al de sus hermanos, los dos chicos de quince años se encontraban sentados en el suelo, leyendo cómics.

-Hola, H, hola, K –los saludó.

-¡Sshh! –le chistó Heiji sin despegar los ojos de la lectura- Estamos leyendo una cosa muy guay, no nos distraigas.

Viendo que sus hermanos no tenían intención de cooperar, Mamoru se sentó a unos pocos metros de ellos. En silencio, elevó su cámara, enfocó y apretó el botón justo cuando los gemelos pasaban la página, los dos a la misma vez. El ruido producido pro al cámara al tomar la foto hizo que levantaran la cabeza, situación que su hermano aprovechó para hacerles otra foto.

-Os movéis a la misma vez –comentó con una sonrisa pícara- Incluso respiráis a la misma vez, ¿lo sabíais?

Keiji dejó escapar una leve risa. Luego, Heiji también. Al poco, los tres hermanos reían a carcajadas. Mamoru no recordaba cuándo se había reído así por última vez, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por la alegría, olvidando todos los problemas que lo atormentaban día tras día. Sólo cuando las lágrimas de felicidad llegaron a sus ojos dejó de reír y se calmó un poco, dando pie a que sus hermanos lo imitaran. Cuando los tres estuvieron ya calmados, Mamoru alzó su cámara nuevamente y tomó una tercera foto de sus hermanos.

-No hagas demasiadas, o se te gastará el carrete –le avisó Keiji con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, mamá me regaló la cámara y tres carretes de doce fotos cada uno –lo tranquilizó el pequeño, aunque sabía que el aviso no era en serio del todo- Así que, ¡a hacer fotos se ha dicho! –y tomó una cuarta, pero esta vez de él mismo, girando la cámara.

-¡Pero reserva carrete para el fin de semana que viene! –le advirtió Heiji- La playa a la que iremos es muy bonita, y tienes que hacer muchas fotos para luego enseñárselas a tu "amiguita" –el chico le guiñó un ojo a su gemelo- Shiho.

-Ah, sí, a tu querida Shiho… -añadió con sorna Keiji.

-Qué… ¿qué decís? –quiso saber Mamoru, que no había podido evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate.

-Aaaaah, te has puesto rojo… -apuntó Heiji.

-Yo... yo…

-No lo niegues, esa chica te gusta –intervino Keiji.

-Yo… ella… -balbuceó Mamoru, terriblemente nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por Shiho, ¿por qué, entonces, se ruborizaba al hablar acerca de ello? ¿Acaso sería amor ese fuerte sentimiento que invadía su corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella?

-Dinos la verdad –pidió Heiji con tono cómplice- ¿Te gusta Shiho?

Mamoru no supo qué contestar. Embargado por los nervios, salió corriendo de la habitación.

No paró de correr hasta que llegó a la puerta del estudio de su madre. Cuando llegó a la puerta, abierta de par en par, se apoyó en ella para tomar aire y dejar que su corazón se relajara. ¿Cuál era ese sentimiento que le invadía al pensar en Shiho? Era un sentimiento fuerte y agradable, pero a veces también lo hacía entristecer o sonrojarse. En todo caso, ¿era aquello amor?

-¿Mamoru?

La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Elevó la cabeza y vio que se encontraba en su balcón, sentada en su gran butaca. Llevaba ya puesto su bonito pijama azul claro, y se había echado una rebeca roja a los hombros para no pasar frío.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué te ocurre, Mamoru? –le preguntó ella a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento- Pareces alterado. ¿Te han hecho algo Heiji y Keiji?

-Yo… yo… -balbuceó el niño, intentando controlar su acelerado pulso. Vio cómo Ryoko se acercaba a él- Yo… es que… no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes, Mamoru?

-Yo… -al fin, el muchacho notó que su pulso se normalizaba- no sé muy bien qué es lo que siento por Shiho.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de soltarlo, Mamoru notó que su pulso volvía a acelerarse. Ryoko permaneció en silencio un rato, observando, un tanto sorprendida, a su hijo. Tras ese rato, tomó al chico de la mano y lo llevó hasta el centro de la habitación. Una vez allí, lo sentó en un taburete y, en el más absoluto de los silencios, comenzó a preparar sus útiles de pintura: el lienzo, los pinceles, unos cuantos lápices y un par de gomas para el boceto… Mamoru, en silencio también, se deleitó observando la delicadeza, el mimo y el cuidado con el que su madre sacaba sus útiles y los colocaba en sus respectivos lugares: el lienzo bien sujeto sobre el caballete, los pinceles y la paleta sobre una pequeña mesa auxiliar junto al caballete… Todo tenía su lugar, un lugar exacto y preciso, ni un milímetro más ni un milímetro menos. Y su madre, conocedora de que si cada objeto no estaba en su lugar nada funcionaría, los colocaba en la posición y el lugar exactos para que todo tuviera sentido.

-Posa un poco, ¿quieres? –le pidió a su hijo tras colocar todo- Coge un ramo de flores, o ponte uno de esos lazos del rincón, o algo. O, ¡espera! –exclamó de pronto- ¿Por qué no coges tu cámara como si me hicieras una foto?

Mamoru obedeció a su madre y ella comenzó a dibujar el boceto. Al rato, Ryoko le preguntó:

-¿Cómo que no sabes lo que sientes por ella? ¿Acaso no es tu amiga?

-Sí… -contestó Mamoru en un susurro- Pero… es que es una amistad…

-¿Especial?

-Sí. Muy especial.

-¿Cómo de especial? –quiso saber Ryoko.

-Yo… cuando la echo de menos estoy muy triste –comenzó a explicar el chico, sonrojado- Pero en cuanto la veo olvido todos mis problemas y me pongo muy contento, da igual lo triste que estuviera un rato antes.

-¿Y si… Shiho muriera?

-¡Eso sería horrible! –exclamó el chico, olvidando por un momento que posaba y abandonando su postura- ¡Me pondría terriblemente triste! ¡Estar con ella me hace feliz, si ella muriera me costaría horrores sonreír siquiera!

-Vale, vale… -lo calmó su madre, indicándole por señas que volviera a su postura. Él lo hizo- ¿Y si solamente no pudieras volver a verla, pero supieras que ella está bien?

-Entonces… no sería tan feliz, pero tampoco me pondría tan triste como si a ella le pasara a algo. Me consolaría saber que está bien.

-Ah… -Ryoko bajó un momento el lápiz y miró a los ojos a su hijo- Y dime, Mamoru, si ella fuera feliz pero no te conociera, ni la vieras jamás… tú… ¿serías feliz?

-Sí –contestó el niño tras un rato- Con saber que ella es feliz, yo soy feliz. Aunque no pudiera volver a verla ni nada, sería feliz.

Ryoko dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y se acercó a su hijo. Él bajó la cámara y se quedó mirando a su madre.

-Si ella es feliz, ¿tú eres feliz? –le preguntó ella.

-Sí.

-¿Y serías feliz si pudieras estar toda tu vida con ella?

-Mucho.

Ryoko presionó levemente su mano contra el pecho de su hijo y, tras unos segundos en silencio, le preguntó con voz dulce:

-Mamoru, ¿es ese sentimiento fuerte, muy fuerte? –el niño asintió en silencio- ¿Podrías sentirlo hacia Shiho por toda la eternidad?

-Eso creo –contestó el chico con un hilo de voz- Y creo que ya sé qué es.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es, Mamoru? –inquirió Ryoko.

-Yo… –las palabras llegaron a los labios del chico como por arte de magia, y sintió que venían directamente de su corazón- la quiero. Amo a Shiho.

Ryoko sonrió y bajó su mano para coger las de su hijo, que aún aguantaba la cámara.

-Debo decírselo, ¿verdad? –preguntó tras un rato el chico.

-Sería lo mejor.

-Pero… ¿y si ella no me quiere? –dudó Mamoru.

Su madre, antes de contestar, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su cuadro. Tomó el lápiz, indicó con un gesto a su hijo que posara y continuó dibujando. Tras mucho rato, al fin empezó hablar de nuevo:

-Verás, Mamoru… Dicen que en el mundo cada persona tiene a una "persona especial". Es esa persona a la que quieres y que te quiere a ti –cogió al goma y borró una pequeña zona, tras lo cual al devolvió a su lugar- Hay personas que no llegan a conocer a esa persona especial; otras, que encuentran a esa persona y son felices juntos. Y otras que, por miedo, no revelan a esa persona sus sentimientos y se arrepienten toda su vida –la mujer bajó lentamente el lápiz y miró fijamente a su hijo- Por favor, Mamoru, no seas de la tercera clase, o te arrepentirás. No sé si será amor, pero cada vez que Shiho te mira noto un sentimiento muy fuerte. Dile lo que sientes por ella, ¿vale? Si no lo haces, puede que te arrepientas durante el resto de tu vida.

-Sí, mamá, lo haré –contestó Mamoru.

Nuevamente, el silencio se hizo entre ambos. Tras un buen rato, Ryoko miró su reloj de muñeca y exclamó:

-¡Pero mira qué hora es! ¡Las once menos diez! Deberías de irte ya a la cama, Mamoru.

-La verdad es que ya tengo algo de sueño… -comentó el chico.

-Pues venga, a la cama –ordenó la madre- Ya terminaremos mañana el cuadro.

-¡Espera! –pidió el chico. Con un movimiento rápido, elevó al cámara y tomó una foto de su madre antes de que ella se diera cuenta- Ya puedo irme a dormir.

Dicho esto, Mamoru besó la mejilla de su madre y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, cuando estaba ya en la puerta, el chico se quedó quieto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mamoru? –quiso saber su madre.

Mamoru se giró.

-Mamá… yo te prometo que le diré a Shiho que la quiero, pero, a cambio, ¿me haces tú un favor?

-Claro, cariño –contestó ella- ¿De qué se trata?

El chico se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos y después, dirigiéndole a su madre una mirada triste y profunda, le pidió:

-Deja a Kenzo y busca a esa persona especial que te corresponde, ¿de acuerdo? Deja a un hombre que no te quiere y busca a la persona con la que serás feliz. ¿Me lo prometes?

Su madre no respondió. Se limitó a quedarse allí, en silencio, con la tristeza pintada en el rostro. Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar de un momento a otro.

-Prométemelo –rogó el chico.

-Algún día lo haré, cariño –contestó finalmente ella- Algún día lo haré.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

-Buenas noches, Mamoru.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó, Mamoru notó que la casa se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa. Miró el despertador de su mesilla de noche y comprobó la hora: las once y veinticinco de la mañana. Ya era hora de que todos estuviesen despiertos.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la casa en dirección al salón. No había nadie en toda la casa. "Quizá mamá y los hermanos hayan ido a comprar y el canalla… bueno, simplemente haya salido", pensó. Sin saber qué hacer, decidió encender la televisión para verla hasta que su madre volviera. En el primer canal había una serie aburrida, en el siguiente un estúpido concurso… Al llegar al tercer canal, se paró. Estaban dando las noticias, y un letrero de "Última hora" brillaba en la parte superior.

-Esta misma mañana –decía el presentador- han sido encontrados en un descampado de Tokio los cadáveres de una mujer y sus dos hijos gemelos –un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mamoru, aunque no cambió de canal- Han sido identificados como Ryoko y Heiji y Keiji Takatsui, residentes en…

El horror sacudió el cuerpo del chico. No, no podía ser. Su madre no, por favor, sus hermanos no. Ellos no podían haber muerto, si había hablado con ellos la noche anterior…

-… murieron la pasada noche –continuó el presentador- En la escena del crimen, cercana a la residencia de los fallecidos, se ha encontrado una pistola con las huellas de la propia Ryoko Takatsui, por lo que la policía cree que se suicidó tras acabar con la vida de sus hijos. Las posibles razones son todavía desconocidas…

Mamoru se tapó los oídos. No. No podía ser cierto. Su madre y sus hermanos no podían estar muertos, no podían…

Desesperado, salió corriendo del salón y se dirigió al cuarto de sus hermanos. Parecía que los iba a ver allí, sentados en el suelo, leyendo….

Pero no. No había nadie en la habitación. Las camas estaban deshechas y un libro reposaba en cada mesilla de noche, pero no había nadie.

Mamoru corrió hacia el estudio de su madre, pero también estaba vacío. Todo estaba tal y como lo había visto por última vez, incluso estaba todavía allí el retrato que su madre había empezado a hacer… "Ya terminaremos mañana el cuadro"…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar de sus ojos. Roto por la tristeza, Mamoru salió a todo correr de la habitación y de la casa.

El chico corrió y corrió sin rumbo fijo, sin darse cuenta de que iba en pijama y calcetines. La gente que lo veía lo llamaba y lo avisaba, pero para él ninguna de esas personas existía. Únicamente existían su madre y sus hermanos, a quienes buscaba a la desesperada.

Cuando llevaba mucho rato corriendo, de pronto oyó a alguien gritarle:

-¡Chico! ¡Por aquí no puedes pasar! ¡Espera, cuidado…!

Pero cuando Mamoru se enteró ya fue demasiado tarde. Chocó contra algo y cayó al suelo. Miró arriba y se dio cuenta de que había llegado al descampado cercano a su casa donde solía jugar con sus amigos…

Y cuando miró abajo, un escalofrío de horror recorrió su cuerpo. Los ojos marrones, desmesuradamente abiertos, vacíos, sin vida. El cuello fino como el de un cisne, por el que la sangre se había secado al caer. Ese vestido rosa que tan bien conocía. Y aquel pelo rubio tan precioso, manchado de sangre en la cabeza.

Su madre.

Muerta.

Mamoru gritó y lloró como nunca en su vida. La llamó mil y una veces, aún a sabiendas de que ella jamás podría responder. Le pidió que despertara, aún sabiendo que no estaba dormida. Y lloró. Oh, cómo lloró. Lloró hasta incluso después de que le dolieran los ojos y se le acabaran las lágrimas.

Cuando los policías lo apartaron del cadáver, él ya estaba lo suficientemente débil anímicamente como para no resistirse. Lo montaron en el coche patrulla y lo llevaron a la comisaría hasta que su padre volviera. Durante ese rato, Mamoru reveló, casi sin darse cuenta, todo el calvario por el que había pasado su madre, de principio a fin. En cuanto lo hubo contado todo, cayó dormido.


	9. Un nuevo comienzo

**Konnichiwa! Salut! Aquí llego con el último capítulo de mi fic (pero atentos, que aún queda el epílogo XD). Doy las garcias a todas las personas que llevan leyendo mi fic desde el principio, reviewearan (el cielo está reviewado, ¿quién...? XD) o no, y un agradecimiento especial a quienes han erviewado, especialmente quienes lo han hecho más asiduamente. El hecho de mi fic os guste me alegra el día =) (bueno, dejemos las despedidas para el epílogo).**

**En fin... que aquí os traigo el noveno capítulo. tras él, el epílogo y se acabó. Al principio de él me extenderé con las despedidas y eso, no vale la pena despedirse cuando aún queda el epílogo XD. Bueno, al cosa, que aquí os traigo el noveno capítulo. Creo que em ah quedado algo más corto que el anterior, pero espero que os guste. Y ya sabéis, los erviews, ya sean para criticar, elogiar o preguntar, tienen las puertas abiertas. Besos de parte de **

**Sherry Furude**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 9: Un nuevo comienzo.**

El astro rey se ponía lentamente sobre el parque Algodón. La luz anaranjada bañaba el parque en su totalidad e iluminaba a las dos únicas personas que se encontraban en él: Shiho y Mamoru. Estaban, como siempre, en los columpios. Y, como siempre, conversaban.

-Entonces, ¿con quién te vas a quedar? –le preguntó Shiho a su amigo.

-Aún no estoy muy seguro -contestó el niño- Han metido en la cárcel a mi padre, y como mi madre… está… -la palabra rehuyó de los labios del chico- ya sabes…

-Lo siento mucho, Mamo-kun –intentó consolarlo ella- Ella… era muy buena, y seguro que ahora está en un lugar mejor junto a tus hermanos.

Mamoru suspiró. Habían pasado ya unas tres semanas de la muerte de su madre, pero seguía terriblemente triste. Tras enterarse la policía de todo lo que había sufrido su madre, arrestaron a Kenzo y lo encarcelaron. Casi nadie se había enterado de la verdadera razón, pero Mamoru estaba feliz al saber que ese canalla al fin pagaba por sus pecados, aunque se había presentado un problema: quien lo cuidaría a él, aún con trece años, huérfano y con su padre encarcelado para toda la vida. Para Mamoru eso no suponía un gran problema, pues sabía valerse por sí mismo a la perfección, aunque el Gobierno no había pensado igual. La primera noche la había pasado en la comisaría de policía donde lo llevaron tras ver el cadáver de su madre, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que no podía quedarse allí toda la vida y empezaron a hacer trámites en busca de alguien que se encargara de él.

Cuando Mamoru les contó que su abuela materna era holandesa y tenía familia allí, al momento comenzaron a llamar a sus tíos para que lo cuidaran; sin embargo, no era tan fácil: su madre tenía nada más y nada menos que tres hermanas y dos hermanos, por lo que todos querían cuidarlo y no se ponían de acuerdo en quién de ellos cuidaría al "pequeño nipón", como lo apodaban.

Entre tanto, mientras esperaba que se decidieran acerca de su custodia, a Mamoru lo habían llevado a un orfanato. Era un lugar triste, pues tras cada niño había una historia triste de cómo llegó al lugar, pero a la vez alegre, porque todos allí eran muy buenas personas y se cuidaban mutuamente.

Además, él seguía haciendo su vida normal: iba al colegio, hacía sus deberes (a veces con ayuda de los chicos mayores y los tutores del orfanato, todo había que reconocerlo), quedaba con Shiho, iba a pasear… En el orfanato le dejaban libertad para que hiciera lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no volviera después de las ocho y media de la tarde y no molestara a los demás niños. Y así, combinando su anterior vida con la nueva, era medianamente feliz.

Sin embargo, había un problema, y es que su pasado no parecía querer abandonarlo. No eran pocas las noches que se despertaba entre gritos tras ver en sueños el cadáver de su madre, y era muy frecuente que tuviera pesadillas en las que volvía a ver a su padre pegar a su madre. Además, solía estar más asustadizo y se ponía a llorar cada vez que recordaba a su madre y sus hermanos. Sus problemas habían llegado hasta tal punto que el psicólogo del propio orfanato había comenzado a tratarlo. Llevaban ya más de una semana viéndose una hora cada tarde, pero Mamoru apenas había mejorado. El propio psicólogo había admitido que era un caso difícil: normalmente, los niños que presenciaban tales atrocidades acababan siendo violentos, o bien se negaban a decir que odiaban a su padre. Sin embargo, Mamoru era diferente: llevaba afirmando que odiaba a su padre desde que tenía uso razón, y, a pesar de todo lo que había visto, él sabía perfectamente que no era para nada normal y no se había vuelto violento, sino incluso más tímido de lo que ya era de por sí. A pesar de todo, aquella sesiones había ido conseguido que su tristeza disminuyera un poco. Pero Mamoru no olvidaba a su madre y sus hermanos, y tampoco la promesa que le había hecho a la primera. "Dile lo que sientes por ella"… El chico se dio cuenta de que se lo había prometido a su madre durante la última noche que ella había vivido: así pues, se podía decir que era su última voluntad.

-Eh… Shiho… yo…. –comenzó el chico, nervioso- Tengo... tengo algo que decirte…

-¿Qué pasa, Mamo-kun? –quiso saber ella.

"Ahora o nunca", pensó el chico mientras se le subía la sangre al rostro, "Debo decírselo".

-Yo…. verás… -balbuceó- Verás… es que… yo… tú… bueno… - Shiho lo miraba extrañada- Yo… Shiho, yo…

-Mamoru, –intervino de pronto ella- creo que sé lo que me quieres decir… Y yo también tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Sí?

Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta, Shiho lo agarró por el cuello con una mano, acercándolo a ella. Las cadenas de los columpios tintinearon al chocarse y los labios de los adolescentes se tocaron en un dulce beso. Apenas duró unos segundos, pero para Mamoru fueron los mejores de su vida hasta aquel momento. Cuando ella se separó, tenía las mejillas encendidas.

-Te quiero –confesó la chica- Yo… desde hace un montón de tiempo te he querido, aunque hasta hace unas semanas no me di cuenta. Cuando tu madre murió, me temí que tú también, y… -la chica, que jadeaba, tomó aliento durante unos segundos- fue sencillamente horrible. Yo… estaba muy angustiada, y hasta que no te vi no pude sonreír de nuevo. Fue…

Las lágrimas comenzaban a brillar en los ojos de la niña, y Mamoru se apresuró en secarlas con su mano.

-Tranquila –musitó- Estoy bien… y yo también te quiero desde hace mucho.

Y, con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, puso su mano tras el cuello de Shiho y la besó nuevamente. Esta vez se demoraron más en el beso, pero sin hacer más que juntar los labios. Todavía era pronto, ya tendrían tiempo de besarse como los adultos más adelante.

Tras un par de besos más, los dos se separaron.

-¿A qué hora tienes que volver a tu casa? –preguntó Mamoru a su amiga (bueno, ahora algo más).

-A las ocho y media como muy tarde –contestó ella, despreocupada- ¿Y tú, cuándo tienes que volver… ya sabes, al…?

-Al orfanato –terminó el chico la frase por ella- A las ocho y media, también. Unos diez minutos más tarde, cenamos. Luego, los niños pequeños se van a la cama, aunque los más mayores podemos quedarnos leyendo o viendo la tele, mientras no los despertemos –le explicó mientras comenzaba a balancearse en el columpio y abandonaba el tono rosado que habían adoptado sus mejillas- Aunque, como muy tarde, a las once tenemos que estar dormidos.

-Ah… Y… ¿pasarás mucho tiempo allí? Quiero decir, ¿aún no sabes quién cuidará de ti? –preguntó la niña.

Mamoru frenó el columpio y, sin mirar a su amiga, contestó:

-Aún no lo sé. Mis tíos y tías de Holanda quieren llevarme con ellos, pero yo no. Prefiero quedarme aquí, en Japón. Quizá, si no se ponen de acuerdo, me den en adopción y me quede en el orfanato hasta que una familia me adopte –comentó el chico, sopesando las posibilidades- O quizá los Hombres de Negro se encarguen de mí para asegurarse de que no cuento nada a nadie acerca de ellos.

-Ojalá te pudieras quedar a vivir conmigo –comentó la chica de pronto.

-Pero a tu hermana no le caigo bien –repuso el niño- Así que me da que no.

-Oye… referente a mi hermana… -comenzó la chica- Bueno, el caso es que… -Shiho pareció dudar unos segundos entre decir lo que quería o callar- le conté que me gustabas… y ella se enfadó un poco.

-¿Cómo que se enfadó? –preguntó Mamoru. Sorprendido, bajó del columpio y se quedó mirando fijamente a Shiho.

-Sí… Mi hermana no quiere que tú y yo seamos amigos ni novios –le explicó- Cree que eres malo. Pero yo sé que no lo eres. Y –la chica se sonrojó un poco- quiero ser tu novia diga lo que diga mi hermana.

-Pero ella se enterará.

-No tiene por qué –repuso Shiho con una sonrisa pícara- Si no se lo decimos, no lo sabrá y podremos ser novios, ¿qué te parece?

La niña alzó la mano con el meñique extendido, y Mamoru no pudo evitar extender también el suyo y cruzarlo con el de ella.

-Trato hecho –musitó el chico mientras movían arriba y abajo las manos, sellando así el pacto.


	10. Epílogo: Un recuerdo más

**Konnichiwa! Salut! ¡Hola! Aquí llego, al fin, con el epílogo y punto y final de mi fic =). Ejem... ¿Quién me iba a decir, cuando comencé a escribirlo (allá por ¿diciembre?, sin perspectivas de publicarlo) que acabaría logrando que la gente me pidiera que lo continuara? Ciertamente, lo escribí para mí misma, pero el día de Reyes , como regalo (en un principio para mí misma XD), decidí comenzar a publicarlo. Fue algo impulsivo. Creía que pasaría sin pena ni gloria y que me vería obligada a terminarlo rápido o a eliminarlo de la web... Pero no ha sido así. He conseguido gustar a unas cuantas personas que, aunque no sean demasiados, han leído mi fic, les ha gustado y no se han molestado mucho por mi tardanza en algunas ocasiones. Por tanto, aunque no haya logrado fama mundial ni nada de eso, soy feliz. Me da un poco de pena acabar mi relato, pero soy feliz por el hecho de que haya gustado.**

**Pasemos ahora a los agradecimientos:**

**-A ShihoShVG, por su fidelidad por leer y reviewar todos y cada uno de los capítulos. Me daba muchísimos ánimos ver tus reviews cada capítulo, y, por tanto, te dedico el fic como parte de un pack de regalos por leer y reviewar mi fic entero. Je promets d'apprendere français. Je vais être en mesure d'écrire en français très bien. **

**-A Asuhara, reviewador/a no registrado/a (no sé si eres chico o chica) que empezó a reviewar hace unos capítulos (en el 7, por cierto) pero que, desde entonces, ha reviewado en cada capítulo. Tú también me dabas muchísimos ánimos. Muchas gracias.**

**-A todas las personas que han leído mi fic entero y, hayan reviewado o no, han constituido parte de las gráficas que me animaban a seguir publicando cada vez que las miraba (me ha llegado a leer gente de Vietnam O.O. Un saludo a aquel/aquella vietnamita). **

**-Y a ti, que estás leyendo esto ahora mismo. No sé tu sexo, tu religión, tu nacionalidad... Ni me importa. Lo único que sé es que has abierto mi fic y estás leyendo esto ahora mismo, seguramente pensando: "¡Que termine ya la introducción, que quiero leerme el epílogo!". XD. Bueno, pues antes de dejarte que leas tranquilamente, únicamente te quiero dar las gracias. Gracias por entrar en y leer mi fic. Gracias de corazón por interesarte en mi humilde trabajo. Gracias de todo corazón de esta humilde fanfiquera.**

**Así pues, sin olvidar recordaros que los reviews son gratamente recibidos, os dejo con el epílogo de mi fic. Saludos, besos, gracias y buena lectura de parte de**

**Sherry Furude,**

**humilde fanfiquera en mi tiempo libre.**

* * *

**Epílogo: Un recuerdo más.**

El viento soplaba con fuerza en el solitario cementerio, haciendo ondear la ropa de las pocas personas que se encontraban visitando a sus difuntos. Uno de ellos era un joven de pelo rubio y liso hasta más de la cintura y con los ojos de un verde claro impresionantemente brillante. Flamante en sus 20 años, Mamoru se encontraba frente a la tumba de su madre, mirándola fijamente. Un jarrón de porcelana albergaba flores frente a la lápida, y un par de varitas de incienso llenaban el aire con su dulce y fuerte olor. El chico vestía unos sencillos vaqueros algo sueltos junto con una simple camisa de estampado escocés en verde y negro, y sus zapatos eran de un negro reluciente. Por un bolsillo del vaquero sobresalía un paquete de tabaco.

-Hola, mamá –saludó el joven a la tumba- Aquí estoy, como siempre. Resulta increíble que ya sea mayor de edad, ¿no? –el silencio fue la única respuesta que el chico obtuvo- Seguro que te gustaría estar aquí para ver a tu hijo, tu pequeñín, con 20 años ya. Aunque creo que sería mejor que no –la tristeza tiñó los ojos del chico antes de que pudiera continuar- Como ya te dije, me adoptaron unos miembros de la Organización, y antes de cumplir los 14 años ya formaba parte de ella. La verdad es que aprendí rápido; manejar un arma no es tan difícil como parece, y tengo buena cabeza para pensar en planes y esas cosas. Lo que fue duro fueron los sentimientos: me daba miedo convertirme en un asesino como ese maldito Kenzo, o que los remordimientos por arrebatar vidas humanas me devoraran.

Cuando maté a la primera persona me sentó bastante mal. Es horroroso ver morir a alguien frente a tus ojos, y lo peor, que tú hayas sido el causante. Piensas en todos los planes de futuro, las esperanzas, las ilusiones que esa persona puede que tuviera… En cuántas personas sufrirán con su muerte…. Y todo por tu culpa. Es simplemente horrible. Porque, realmente, ¿quién eres tú para decidir dar fin a una vida humana, para acabar con tantos sueños e ilusiones de golpe y porrazo?

Pero sabía que mi destino era ser un Hombre de Negro, un asesino, "el digno sucesor de tu padre", según el Jefe. Así que, sabiéndome incapaz de escapar, decidí, a partir de ese momento, simplemente, olvidar. Esforzarme en olvidar a las personas que mato. Olvidar el lugar, la fecha, la persona... Todo con el fin de, aunque suene egoísta, evitarme sufrimiento.

El joven se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos. Cerró con lentitud sus ojos y, tras unos segundos, los volvió a abrir. De lejos, se escuchaba a una mujer arreglando las flores de alguna tumba, pero, excepto por eso, el cementerio se encontraba en el más absoluto de los silencios. Un par de vencejos atravesaron el cielo azul, rompiendo momentáneamente aquel sepulcral silencio con sus gritos.

-Por lo menos, Kenzo murió –continuó el muchacho- Al parecer, el propio Jefe de la Organización mandó a uno de sus peones, que trabajaba como guarda en la cárcel, que acabara con él. Temían que se fuera de la lengua –explicó, y una sonrisa algo maliciosa se dibujó en sus finos labios- Según escuché, sufrió: le clavaron un cuchillo en el abdomen y agonizó durante un par de horas hasta morir. La verdad es que me alegro, y espero que sufriera mucho más que tú. De todos modos, seguramente ahora mismo esté ardiendo en el infierno, pagando por todo el mal que hizo.

Mamoru interrumpió su relato al escuchar pasos. El sonido fue aumentando, y finalmente una mujer con un ramo de flores en las manos pasó junto a él. Cuando dobló una esquina y desapareció, el joven continuó:

-¿Sabes?, te agradezco de corazón que me pidieras que le revelara a Shiho mis sentimientos. Ella también me amaba –informó- La relación va genial desde el primer día. Lo malo es que tenemos que ocultarla un poco, porque su hermana no me quiere ni en pintura, pero lo importante es que nos queremos mucho. Solemos quedar todos los días: por la mañana, por la tarde, por la noche… Todo va de maravilla: yo la amo con todo mi corazón, y ella a mí. Además, como trabaja de científica en la organización, nos vemos todos los días. Incluso a veces, cuando se queda a dormir en mi casa, vamos juntos a la base de los Hombres de Negro–una sonrisa, esta vez muy dulce, curvó los labios del joven- La quiero muchísimo.

De pronto, una alarma sonó. Mamoru miró a su muñeca y pulsó un botón de su reloj. Eran las cinco en punto.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme ya –informó a su madre- He quedado con Shiho frente al hotel Haido a las cinco y veinte, y hasta allí aún me queda un buen cuarto de hora en coche. Volveré dentro de una semana y te traeré flores nuevas. Hasta entonces, mamá –se despidió finalmente el chico.

Haciendo ondear su larga cabellera, Mamoru se giró y comenzó a alejarse de la tumba de su madre. En cuanto salió del cementerio, se encendió un cigarrillo y sacó de un bolsillo las llaves de su Porsche mientras pensaba en su cita con Shiho. Sin volver la vista atrás al silencioso cementerio, se montó en el coche y se marchó a toda velocidad.

Jamás olvidaría su infancia, pero la vida debía continuar.


End file.
